Bittersweet Lies
by littlebunny1412
Summary: Tyki was eleven when his parents decided to take in a five year old child named Lavi who is the son of his parents' friends. How will the new siblings' relationship be as the unexpected comes?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**`Tyki**

When I was eleven years old, my parents took in a child aged about five named Lavi. His parents who were friends of my mother and father died in an accident during a storm. My parents told me about their decision in taking him in and asked my opinion about it. I was fine with it since it didn't really matter much for me. And before he was picked up, my mother requested that I treat him like my own brother. I complied with her request to please her and I didn't really care as long as he doesn't cause trouble.

The day came where my parents arrived with him from the hospital. He has fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. The other one though was however covered due to a defect on his eyes when he was born. I knew about that since my parents already told me about it.

He felt shy when he saw me and hid behind my mother. My parents just smiled and then my mother gave me a look which told me to try and get him to like me. Well, it won't hurt to try so I did as told.

I crouched down to meet his level and gave my best smile.

And I said in the most caring voice, "Come here, little one. What is your name? I'm Tyki and I'm going to be your new older brother."

He stared at me with his eyes for a few seconds then smiled.

"My name is Lavi. Nice to meet you, Tyki-nii-sama," said he as his small hand took mine and shook it.

"Japanese?" I asked with a questioning look to my mother and father.

"His mother grew up in that place in her childhood before coming to this English country. She probably taught him."

"I guess it's fine. There's no harm in that."

"Well, get to know each other as I cook dinner," said my mother as she left the room and walked towards the kitchen.

"Tyki, why don't you show Lavi to his room? I'll help your mother in preparing dinner."

"Yes, Father."

I then faced the child as my father left the room. I offered my hand as he slowly took it and then we headed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I miss mama and papa. I kept calling for them. Auntie said that they're up in the clouds watching over me. I'll join them but not now. They said that I should be a good child and just listen to my elders.

I couldn't understand everything though. They didn't really answer my question. The only thing I understood was that, mama and papa... won't be coming home anymore.

I'll be living with a new family that I'm not really related to. I felt scared fearing that they won't accept me but Auntie was really kind and so is uncle. They didn't mind my eye and were not hesitant with the decision of taking me in. I somehow felt happy but sad that I won't be coming back to my old home anymore. Well, it is no longer my home since papa and mama are no longer there. I'll be having a new home but I wonder, how will it be like?

I was feeling down but then excited to go home with them and leave this empty house where I'm all alone. The sun rose and then I finally left that house.

We arrived within around half an hour.

The door was opened. We came in and then there, I met their son.

I knew that he is their son but I'm really scared of strangers. I suddenly hid behind Auntie after seeing him.

He didn't seem bothered by reaction and then said in the most caring voice,_ "Come here, little one. What is your name? I'm Tyki and I'm going to be your new older brother."_

I stared at him with my eyes for a few seconds then smiled.

I have an older brother now. For some reason, seeing him smile made me smile too.

Fear left and happiness replaced it. I have a new family now and they're very kind. I felt that I am at home after seeing him smile, after seeing my older brother smile.

"My name is Lavi. Nice to meet you, Tyki-nii-sama," I said as my small hand took his and shook it.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

Upon reaching the room, he stared for a while and observed the whole room.

"Is this really mine now?"

"Yeah, it's yours now."

"Thank you," he said while giving another sweet and innocent smile.

"Thank my mother and father. I've done nothing at all for you."

"Still, thank you."

He said while retaining the smile that became brighter._ 'I am home.' _

* * *

><p><strong>`little bunny<strong>: Well, that's all for now. Thanks for reading. ^_^ It's my first fanfic. so I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>1001/2011


	2. Chapter 2

**`littlebunny : **Just a little bit of a warning, the first chapter might not seem much but the next chapters will be really angst and drama like the rating but I hope you'll still read it and like it.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**`Tyki**

Lavi is a good kid. He behaves well in all places, very polite and excels well in school. It seems he has taken quite an interest to reading but plays games like any child would do. He excelled so well though in the past years that I felt envious. I didn't bother much with it and continued acting as his older brother. He didn't really cause any problems so there is no need for me to cause any trouble by doing something rash.

I didn't express what I felt and let things as it is until that day. When my parents were on the way back after picking him up, they crashed into another car. I just arrived home from school and heard the phone ringing. I picked it up only to find out that my parents and Lavi were in the hospital. I rushed there and arrived to hear that my parents had died while he lived.

I thought it unfair. Why did my parents have to die? I didn't do anything wrong. I had been a good child and loved them. I didn't bother much when I felt so envious. I did everything for my family.

It isn't fair at all. Why did this have to happen?

It's all his fault. He may have lost his parents but that does not mean that he has to take mine. He already took the attention and now they're gone. I didn't even get to be with them in their last moments.

That cursed child. He should just die. It isn't right that he lives. If he weren't here, none of this would have happened.

Loosing control, my hands grabbed his neck so thin and easy to break. I would have killed him if only I was not stopped by the hands of my uncle. He pulled me away and out of the room.

"Don't lose control, Tyki. What do you think you were doing there almost killing the child?"

"It isn't fair that he should live. That cursed child should just die!" I screamed in anger.

My uncle's hand suddenly hit my face. I only stared at him then walked away.

After my parent's funeral, Uncle Sheryl told me that he will be the one taking care of me and Lavi now. We will live with him in his house together with his wife, Tricia and child, Road. It was in another town which we went to after everything had been settled. Aunt Tricia welcomed us with a smile while holding Road but I didn't care to be polite anymore and just headed to my new room. Uncle Sheryl told her to forgive me for now which she says that she understands. She turns her attention to Lavi and asks him questions about what he would like to eat for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Why did that happen? Why did they die too? I have been lucky enough to be taken care of in a nice family. Why did they have to die?

"Ah, you're awake already."

I was surprised by the sudden voice. I didn't notice that someone came in. I looked at the person and thought how weird that he looks like Tyki-nii-sama in a way.

It made me think then that I haven't seen Tyki-nii ever since I was brought here. I only woke up before to hear the tragic news but now... where is Tyki-nii? He's fine right?

"Where's Tyki-nii-sama?"

"He's back at your house."

That's a relief. Tyki-nii is alright.

"Who are you, mister? You look like Tyki-nii and uncle."

"I'm your uncle's brother, Sheryl Kamelot. After their death, I will be the one taking care of the both of you. I have a wife named Tricia and a one year old daughter named Road. I'm sure the both of you will fit in just fine."

_"We have a son named Tyki. I'm sure the two of you will get along."_

No! If I go with them, the same thing might happen. And Road is really young. I can't take let anything like this happen again.

"Lavi?" the man called my name as if he saw the worry in my face.

"No! I can't come with you. It might happen again. I can't come-"

"Now, don't worry. It won't happen, ok? That's not going to happen again," he said while holding me in his arms to try and comfort me. It felt nice feeling the warmth of other people especially their kindness but at times like this are most scary when they might soon disappear. I couldn't stop it, tears fell down my cheeks as my cries grew louder while he still continued comforting me.

"Don't worry, things will be fine."

I know he was so sincere in saying that but it's just too scary to believe. I really wish things will be fine as he says but I know now that they wouldn't be. I knew that not everything will be fine but even if it's just a little bit of hope, I wished upon it that things will be fine as I finally agreed to come with them.

* * *

><p>1002/2011

* * *

><p>Anger doesn't really last, it's only pride that makes it seem to last.<p>

Anger and depression makes you deaf to your common sense, it makes you do something you sometimes do not really wish to do or do things you regret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**`Lavi**

Tyki-nii is acting strangely. I knew though that it was due to the accident.

I gave him some time since I knew that that's how people often are, wanting a time off for themselves for awhile.

I felt lonely though not being able to spend time with him and rarely seeing him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

While staying with my uncle, I didn't bother to interact much with the people inside the house. I didn't cause trouble nor did I became concerned. I study hard and do well as a high school student. I didn't get called or told off to have done somethings I shouldn't. My uncle's only concern was that I am so distant and hardly speaks with anyone in the house.

Lavi tried talking with me and asking me to play like before but I'd only ignore him or tell him to leave me alone.

Whenever I tell him to leave me alone, he follows but not for long.

He would try again after a few days as if waiting for a chance that my mood would change.

I just ignored him or yelled at him to stop but lately, it got just very annoying that I lost it.

With a raised voice, I screamed at him while holding him by the collar to make sure he hears well.

"Stop bothering me! Don't you get it that I don't want you around me? Is that brain of yours only good for understanding lessons in school?"

"I'm sorry, Tyki-nii-sama. Please don't get angry," he said in a pleading voice almost in tears.

"Sorry? That isn't enough for what you did by taking my parents away. You cursed child! You should just die! Uncle Sheryl shouldn't have stopped me back then. Else I wouldn't have the problem of doing it now," I said as my hands led up to his neck, gripping it tighter each seconds. Small hands of the child tried to remove it as tears were falling down.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Tyki-nii's angry. He's angry. I don't want him angry. I want to see him smile again.

He suddenly pushed me towards the wall making my back hit it hard. He held me by the collar as his voice grew louder.

_"Stop bothering me! Don't you get it that I don't want you around me? Is that brain of yours only good for understanding lessons in school?"_

I tried apologizing to call him down but his anger didn't lessen.

_"Sorry? That isn't enough for what you did by taking my parents away. You cursed child! You should just die! Uncle Sheryl shouldn't have stopped me back then. Else I wouldn't have the problem of doing it now."_

So it was real. I guess it is real. I just didn't want to accept it.

_My eyes opened when I suddenly found it hard to breath. I thought I was drowning and I felt even more scared when I saw who it was._

_Seeing Tyki-nii almost killing me scared me so much. I couldn't believe it and thought of it just as a nightmare._

But I have to accept that it isn't. Tyki-nii really hates me right now. He hates me but...

I can't seem to hate him though. I am really the cause of his parent's death after all. If I hadn't been there, he probably would be back home enjoying time with his family.

They would all be smiling. Tyki-nii would be smiling. He wouldn't get mad or irritated.

Should I really just die?

I can't try to keep his hands away anymore. The tears can't seem to stop. I can't breath. It hurts. _It's hurting. I can't breath._

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

His hands_ stopped struggling_. He_ can't breath_ anymore.

I let go.

He crouched down trying to catch his breath.

His head raised and looked at me with a pained expression.

What happened? Why the hell did I just almost kill a defenseless child? And this isn't the first time at all.

What's going on with me?

"Tyki-nii _-cough-_ sama," he called out to me with a rough voice due to what I had done...

I looked at the child who still called me with respect despite the pain, hurt and betrayal I caused him.

I knew he held respect for me and what I did shattered his poor little heart that had been broken since his own family's death. I made things worse not caring about what he felt.

"Gomenasai, Tyki-nii-sama. I'm sorry."

He cried while apologizing repeatedly.

He didn't have any fault at all. He committed no sin, no wrong doing.

I was the one who hurt him. I was the one who almost killed him just now.

He shouldn't be the one apologizing at all.

What's wrong with him? Why is he showing no sign of hatred despite all the pains I've caused him?

Looking at me with those eyes...

I couldn't take it. I couldn't move from my place. I just stared at the child who is weeping before me while apologizing.

* * *

><p><em>"Treat him as your own brother, Tyki. Alright? You're going to be siblings now."<em>

_"Yes, mother."  
><em>

* * *

><p>I made a promise with my mother I couldn't keep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Tyki and I'm going to be your new older brother."<em>

_"My name is Lavi. Nice to meet you, Tyki-nii-sama."_

* * *

><p>I made a little boy who no longer has any family left believe that I would be his older brother.<p>

I hurt and betrayed him. And I'm not even trying to stop his tears and comfort him.

I'm such a cruel older brother, undeserving to be even called his brother.

* * *

><p>1003/2011


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**`Sheryl**

I arrived home to unexpectedly hear bad news. My wife told me that she heard shouting awhile ago upstairs. She wanted to see what's going on but could not since Road has been crying since hearing the noise.

I can't guess for sure what happened so I went up the stairs and into Tyki's room where the said commotion had happened.

The lad is on the floor not moving while the child has tears flowing down his face from his eyes that are now red.

I thought that they just probably had a quarrel but as I walked nearer to the child to try and comfort him, I saw red markings on his neck.

Anger suddenly filled inside me. He has not learned at all from his mistake. He is still blinded by his emotions.

And the poor child...

"Tyki, follow me. I'll have a word with you," I said calmly while trying not to show my anger but seriousness is clearly heard.

I walked outside then into the other room. He followed silently.

"Close the door."

He did as said.

"Would you care to explain what you did? Care to tell me what happened?"

He just remained silent while standing still.

"Tyki, tell me what happened... or would you like me to conclude on it based on what I saw?"

His eyes looked down to the floor and remained silent.

"Tyki...

"It is what you saw. I almost killed him again."

The words were not loud but clear enough to be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

Uncle Sheryl came home and asked me to speak with him. We went into the other room where he asked me what happened.

I knew though that he only asked to hear it from me. I know it can be easily concluded what happened after all and his anger is easily seen despite trying to keep his cool.

My silence even made him more irritated.

He keeps asking despite knowing and I ask to myself, 'How can one answer that truthfully?'

I did something I shouldn't have so I'd naturally find it hard to admit but when his anger really rose... I finally admitted to it.

"It is what you saw. I almost killed him again."

He hit me in the face like before. It stung and hurt. Tears unconsciously fell.

"Reflect on what you did and apologize. That's all I ask. You don't need to get along with everyone if you want to. Just don't do that again."

He didn't scold me any further and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>`Sheryl<strong>

I walked back to the room where the child was and tried comforting him.

He stopped crying but I know he is still hurting. He is in pain.

I know too that my efforts are not enough and aren't really the the things that can put a smile back on this child's face.

The thing he needs, the one he needs is his own brother. He may know me for the past weeks but I still am like a stranger to him compared to the brother he lived with for years.

If Tyki really came to reflect on what he did as I told him to, there's still a chance for their relationship to heal and improve. Smiles can return to their faces. The wall between them can be broken down.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

What should I do?

I don't really know.

I can't just go there and apologize. I can but after that then, what? What will happen?

It can't be just like before ... and I'm undeserving to be his older brother. I'm not like an older brother at all.

It would be hard staying under the same roof with such tension. Others will be affected as well.

I could try avoiding them but that still won't always happen.

Maybe, I should leave and live on my own. Uncle hadn't really sold the old house. I'll work part time to pay for the expenses but that isn't enough at all.

Well, there was this weird guy calling himself Earl that is also a relative of mine. He offered taking me in but Uncle Sheryl said that he will take care of us instead. I could probably try asking him. I still have his number. He said to call if needed.

Yeah, I could try leaving. It would be better either ways. It would be better for all of us for me to leave and there, I don't think I need to have much interaction with anyone at all. Uncle Sheryl said that himself. He said it himself that the Earl can't give what a family can since he's often away and busy. That would suit everyone fine. It would be better.

* * *

><p><strong>`little bunny<strong>**:** Thanks for reading ^_^

* * *

><p>1004/2011


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**'Lavi**

Auntie Tricia prepared a nice and warm meal but the coldness in the air remains as the tension between Tyki-nii and Uncle Sheryl is still there.

Even if I didn't see their conversation, I know that because of it Uncle Sheryl and Tyki-nii aren't on good terms now.

Uncle Sheryl tries to be civil and does not ignore Tyki-nii completely but the tension is really there.

I don't really like it at all and Auntie Tricia is also worried but we can't really do anything. It is up to the two of them.

* * *

><p>When dinner is finished, Sheryl called his attention back to Tyki. He gave the lad a look.<p>

Then said, "What do you have to say for yourself, Tyki?"

It took awhile before Tyki finally answered.

"I don't think anything will improve at all. I'm thinking of contacting the earl and accepting his offer of taking me in. I'll leave this place and-"

"No! Please don't leave, Tyki-nii!"

The child who finally understood what he meant could not agree and protested.

"Don't just decide things like that, Tyki. A lot of things needed be taken care of."

The uncle who was surprised as well agreed that the lad can't just leave like that.

"Then I'll wait."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

_"I don't think anything will improve at all. I'm thinking of contacting the earl and accepting his offer of taking me in. I'll leave this place and-"_

I couldn't understand what he meant by this at first but then the moment he said the words 'leave'. I finally understood and could not accept it.

I don't want him to leave. I don't want Tyki-nii to be gone. Even if we don't exactly get along as before, I want to be by his side. He is important to me.

The moment he said the words of leaving, tears fell down uncontrollably.

Even if he is not going to disappear and just coming to live with his relative, the fact that he is leaving made it feel like when I lost my family. He really is important to me and leaving makes it worse.

I don't want Tyki-nii gone. I don't want him to leave.

In haste, I walked towards him and held onto him tightly not wishing to let go. I knew he might get angry even more but I don't really want him to leave.

I continued asking him not to.

"Please don't leave!" I begged.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

The moment I said my plan of leaving, Lavi suddenly cried out and kept begging me not to.

I couldn't understand his reaction at all. I hurt him so badly. I caused such pain yet he still wants me to stay. I thought he would have been happy about my decision since the one who caused him pain would leave.

He didn't though and held onto me tightly while in tears begged me not to leave.

It hurts. It really hurts, this feeling of guilt and undeserved care. It pricked and hurt.

The more he cried and pleaded, the more it made me feel so bad inside.

I may have been the one who caused him to cry and feel this pain but now I feel so bad seeing him like that.

I don't like it at all seeing him cry and in pain, it hurts. I don't like it at all.

If it had been like the usual, I would have shoved him off and raised my voice at him but now for some reason I don't. I can't.

I can't bring myself to hurt him and held him in my arms then said the words I never thought I would say.

"I'm sorry. Don't cry anymore. I won't leave. I'm sorry."

He stopped crying and looked at me as if his eyes were asking if his ears had heard right.

"Hey, I meant what I said, okay? I'm sorry and I'm not leaving," I said in a playful tone of pretending to be slightly hurt by his doubt then smiled at him.

He smiled back so innocently and gave his thanks that I won't leave. It made me really happy.

The prickly feeling I felt disappeared. Inside, it feels so warm and light.

His smile seemed like the sun and brightened the darkness in my heart and melted the cold ice within.

I feel so happy then ever. The place now that I just called a house felt like a home. And it didn't just feel like a home since I am already at home. I am home.

* * *

><p><strong>`little bunny:<strong> This isn't the end yet and far from it. What I really want to say is, "THANK YOU!" to everyone. It made me so happy seeing that a lot reviewed this story and liked it. I'm really grateful and even more motivated to write.

thanks to lal who gave a review. i decided to place it here since I can't pm.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this ^_^ I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>1005/2011


	6. Chapter 6

**`little bunny1412: **Sorry for the so late update. I apologize if it had been so long. For now, I'm trying to construct the relationships with other characters so it won't be focused on Lavi and Tyki entirely. I hope you like this one.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**'Lavi**

Since that day, a lot of things have changed. The atmosphere at home feels so light. Tension that feels so suffocating and heavy is gone. Being there, it is a home so full of life.

Uncle Sheryl and Tyki-nii are no longer in bad terms. And lately, Tyki-nii has been really kind, much more than before we first met. He smiles more often and no longer stays in his room too long. He also comes home early and sometimes picks me up from school.

It really has made me so happy that it's frightening. I didn't bother much with it though and tried to enjoy the times.

* * *

><p>"Lavi, Tyki, would you like to go to the park with us this weekend? We're planning on having a picnic as a family," asked Sheryl.<p>

"The park? A picnic?" asked Lavi.

"Would you like to go?"

"I'd want to!" said Lavi with so much eagerness in his voice. He had a large smile on his face showing how overjoyed he was at the idea.

"I wouldn't mind going," said Tyki.

"Then it's settled then," said Sheryl.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I'm so excited. Years has passed since I last went to a park. And a picnic? It really had been a long time. And Uncle Sheryl said that we're going as a family. I'm happy that I am part of it despite not being related to them. I'm really happy.

**`Tyki**

I guess this would be the first time in the months that had passed that we're going out together. Lavi seems real excited about it and it's nice seeing him that happy. It makes me feel excited about going as well.

* * *

><p>Tricia woke up early morning and fixed all the food for the picnic. Her husband Sheryl helped her in preparing while the children were still asleep. And after preparing the things for the picnic, Tricia started cooking breakfast while Sheryl knocked on the children's doors and called them to prepare then go down for breakfast.<p>

The child eagerly got up and headed to the showers. The lad unlike his brother slowly got up and it took awhile before he headed to the bathroom. After around half an hour, everyone was gathered at the table and eating breakfast.

"What time are we leaving, Uncle Sheryl?" asked Lavi with his mouth slightly full.

"Lavi, chew all your food before talking," said Tricia.

"Sorry," replied Lavi with still unfinished food which made the other two just laugh.

Tricia gave a look at the boys not to laugh at such and thing and be good examples. The two held their laughs as a crying sound was suddenly heard. They looked at the source and saw little Road crying over her bottle of milk that dropped to the floor.

Lavi quickly got up from the chair and took it and then handed it to Tricia who wiped it clean.

"Thanks, Lavi."

"Welcome, Auntie Tricia. Will Road be alright? She still hasn't stopped crying."

"She'll be fine," said Tricia as she took the child in her arms and sung a lullaby to comfort her.

"Clean up as I make another bottle of milk for Road, won't you for me?"

"Sure, Tricia," replied Sheryl to his wife.

After breakfast and cleaning up, they all got inside the car then drove to the park. Sheryl opened the trunk as the two boys offered a hand to help.

The cloth was placed on the chosen spot and then the picnic baskets were placed.

"Why don't you two play for now as we continue fixing? There's a playground as far as I know. Tyki, why don't you accompany Lavi there?" said Tricia.

"Okay, Aunt Tricia."

"Let's go then," said Lavi eagerly as his small hand pulled Tyki's toward where it might be. The child turned out to be wrong and the lad led them to the right direction.

On the way, they met a classmate of Tyki's. Not wanting to bother his brother, he said that he'll go on his own.

"I saw a classmate of mine there too. You don't need to watch over me as I play. You can talk with your friend here. I'll see you later then, Tyki-nii," said the child as he ran towards the playground where the other kids were playing already.

Tyki was about to follow him but his classmate insisted that he stay for a short while.

* * *

><p><strong>`At the playground...<strong>

Lavi tried playing with the other kids but just like in school, he was ignored or pushed away. They thought of him weird for the eye patch he wears and thought that the reason he does that was to look for attention. Most didn't like it at all while some followed with what the other kids says which left Lavi lonely.

Lavi decided to just sit on the swing and didn't bother trying to play with the kids who thought of him badly. He was peacefully swinging there lazily until an older kid told him to get off the swing so he instead could sit on it.

Still lost in his thoughts, Lavi merely asked , "Why?"

"Because I said so. Get off now if you don't want me to push you off, freak!"

"Hey, I'm not a freak," Lavi defended so innocently as the child he is.

"You are. If not take that eye patch off. You're probably just hiding something disgusting there."

"I'm not. Stop saying that and leave me alone."

"Then let everyone see that eye you're hiding," said the older boy as he reached out to the eye patch.

Lavi slapped his hand away to stop it and hit the older boy in the face while doing so.

"I'm sorry," replied Lavi as he realized what he had done.

"You freak, just show us already," said the older boy as he tried snatching the eye patch once more. Lavi backed away and fell on his back in the process.

A girl around their age saw it and scolded the older boy.

"Daisya! Stop being a bully and apologize or else I'll tell brother Komui what you've done."

"Eh, come on, Lenalee. We were just playing around."

"You weren't. I saw it."

The older boy seemed to get fed up with the girl and just walked away.

"Hey, Daisya!" she called out to him but got ignored.

She felt irritated but didn't bother with it anymore and faced the child Daisya bullied. She held out her hand and helped him get up.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," said Lavi as he accepted her help and then got back on his feet. He removed the sand on his pants and faced the girl that helped him.

"Please forgive Daisya. And don't worry I'll tell on him to my brother so he will get scolded."

"Please don't. It's fine. I'm fine," said Lavi while thinking that if that happened, things will only get worse.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name by the way? I'm Lenalee," said the girl as she offered her hand while smiling.

"My name's Lavi. Thanks again, Lenalee," said Lavi as he shook her hand and returned the smile

"Would you like to be friend, Lavi? I think we'll get along just fine," said Lenalee.

"You don't mind that I have this eye patch?" asked Lavi questioningly as if unsure of what he's hearing.

"That hasn't really got anything to do with being friends."

"Okay. Thanks, Lenalee."

Lavi said while smiling widely. He feels so happy despite what happened. He gained his first new friend.

* * *

><p>`little bunny: Thanks for reading and thanks to those that gave a review ^_^<p>

*Lenalee is really Lavi's first friend. Tyki for him is part of his family.

* * *

><p>1014/2011


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**`Lavi**

As I reached the playground and tried playing with the other kids my age, they either ignored me or pushed me away as expected. It is that way in school, how can location change their attitude towards my eye patch.

It's not like I can take it off willingly, the more they'll say such hurtful words and avoid me. I don't really want it to go worse than it already is.

Sitting on the swing, I moved slightly kicking the ground not anymore bothering with the other kids. I did that to avoid trouble but some people do really like trouble.

An older boy suddenly told me to get off the swing so he can use it.

Still lost in my thoughts, I merely asked , "Why?"

_"Because I said so. Get off now if you don't want me to push you off, freak!"_

I'm not a freak. You don't need to say that.

_"You are. If not take that eye patch off. You're probably just hiding something disgusting there."_

Why are they that way? I'm just here sitting peaceful not bothering them anymore. And I know you're right but you don't have to say it that way and make things worse.

_"Then let everyone see that eye you're hiding," said the older boy as he reached out to the eye patch._

I slapped his hand away to stop it and unknowingly hit his face while doing so.

Now he's angrier than before."You freak, just show us already," said the older boy as he tried snatching the eye patch once more. I backed away to avoid him but then fell on my back in the process.

A girl around our age saw it and scolded the older boy.

_"Daisya! Stop being a bully and apologize or else I'll tell brother Komui what you've done."_

Ah, so they know each other. _  
><em>

_"Eh, come on, Lenalee. We were just playing around."_

How can that be called playing around? I fell down the swing on my back._  
><em>

_"You weren't. I saw it."_

The older boy seemed to get fed up with the girl and just walked away.

_"Hey, Daisya!" she called out to him but got ignored._

She felt irritated but didn't bother with it anymore and faced me. She held out her hand to me.

It took awhile before it registered to my mind that she's offering help. I don't get it at all. She acts differently from the others.

_"Are you hurt?"_

She asked with concerned that it felt weird._  
><em>

_"Please forgive Daisya. And don't worry I'll tell on him to my brother so he will get scolded."_

I asked her not to. That will only make things worse if he sees me again.

_"Are you sure?"_

I gave them same answer. I don't want to get into trouble. I'm still thankful though that she is concerned and helped me.

_"What's your name by the way? I'm Lenalee," said the girl as she offered her hand while smiling._

Her smile is sweet and sincere. I felt doing the same.

_"Would you like to be friend, Lavi? I think we'll get along just fine," said Lenalee._

Is she really saying that?

_"That hasn't really got anything to do with being friends."_

I probably look weird smiling so widely but I feel so happy despite what happened. I just gained my first new friend.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tyki! What's up? I thought you weren't comfortable with your new folks. Didn't think you're actually be having a picnic with them and accompanying your <em>little brother<em>."

"A lot of things happened."

"Yeah, it sure is a lot then for you to not actually feel irritated about being around the kid that caused you such troubles."

"Stop that."

"Why? A change of affection? I thought you hated that brat who took away what's important to you."

"If you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll make sure nothing comes out anymore."

"Is that a threat?"

"It is."

"Okay, I won't say anymore about that."

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

He is really annoying and such a meddler. And those things he said, I know I felt that way in the past but he needn't say it that way. I really should have beat the hell out of him if only it will not cause me trouble.

"Tyki! Things are ready now. Call Lavi for me, will you? asked Aunt Tricia.

I said yes then headed towards the playgrounds. He was playing with a girl near his age. He seems so happy playing so I gave him time to enjoy until he saw me and stopped. He gave a smile then spoke with his friend.

He walked towards me dragging her by the hand.

"Tyki-nii, this is Lenalee, my friend. Lenalee, this is Tyki-nii, my brother."

The girl smiled at me and said, "Nice to meet you."

I replied the same way then told Lavi that we were being called for. Lenalee seems to understand and said that they'll play again next time. It seems her brother is calling for her too.

We then walked back to the picnic area where we all started eating and spending time with each other by listening to each other's stories and playing games.

* * *

><p>`little bunny: Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.<p>

And thanks to 'lal' and 'You Still Love Me' for reviewing in the past chapters.

* * *

><p>1015/2011


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**`Lavi**

I learned that Lenalee and I are the same age and in the same grade but she studies in a different school. I also learned that she's Chinese but transferred here with her brother since his work is in this area.

She had told me that Daisya is her next door neighbor who is staying with other kids. Before leaving the park, we made a promise to each other that we'll meet up once in a while in the park again to play. She often comes there every weekend with her brother. We'll play if Tyki-nii has time to bring me there.

And I'm really thankful to Tyki-nii for that. If he hadn't offered to bring me there once in awhile when he has time, I won't be able to see Lenalee at all.

He really has become much kinder. I'm so happy that it's like before and even better although there are still time that I would miss auntie and uncle. I do my best not to mention them since I know Tyki-nii gets sad when he remembers. I don't want to see him sad. I don't want to see a frown on his face.

I want to see Tyki-nii smiling most of the time. Seeing him happy makes the lonely feeling go away. The pain of being left out in school is gone as long as Tyki-nii is happy.

It really hurt back then when he was feeling down, much worse than what I experienced in school. I guess it's because Tyki-nii is so important to me while those other children don't mean anything at all which is why I easily forget.

Lenalee though isn't like those children which is what makes me so happy that she has become my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

Lavi has gotten really cheerful lately after making friends with the Chinese girl. I feel happy for him yet... there's this weird feeling.

I guess I feel a bit envious that she can make him smile like that, the smile I hadn't seen for a long time since I've often hurt him in the past. He did try repeatedly to smile but I know there was a mixture of sadness when he did so.

I may feel envious but I wouldn't want to do anything that will make him sad. I try to do my best and be the best older brother for him.

It is really nice seeing his smile, so innocent and sweet, so honest and pure. I will do my best to keep that on his face.

* * *

><p>Days, weeks and then a month has passed by. Even if they only meet in the weekend, Lavi and Lenalee are the best of friends. At times he comes up with the most peculiar things but Lenalee would often smile and join him.<p>

Everything is like a dream so wondrous, beautiful but then dreams are like ephemeral angels. They are short-lived. They don't last long.

They are only real when you're asleep. The moment you wake up, it shatters and fades away like as if nothing happened.

He had only come too early before the usual time and heard her conversation with her brother. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he had clearly heard them despite trying to keep a distance.

"Lenalee, why are you playing with that child? No wonder you had been acting so strangely and doing such unusual things."

"Brother, I'm not really going to play with him long. It's just that, I felt sorry for him. Daisya was really mean to him so in the spur of the moment, I made friends with him like I did with the other kids. I don't really like him much with that weird eye patch. His eye was so creepy and scary. I don't want to play with him anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

_'I'm not really going to play with him long.'_

Why?_  
><em>

_ 'I don't really like him much with that weird eye patch.'_

But I thought you said that didn't matter._  
><em>

_'His eye was so creepy and scary.' _

When you asked me to let you see, didn't you say you wouldn't change your attitude towards me?_  
><em>

_'I don't want to play with him anymore.'_

You did though.

You said that being friends doesn't have anything to do with my eye patch.

You said that you won't feel scared or freaked out by it when I show you.

You said you wouldn't change...

But then again, I guess maybe you didn't.

All of those time might have all been a pretense. All of those times, you may have had only lied to me with those sweet lies and smiles, making me believe they were real.

You made me believe that I finally had a friend I can trust but all of those were really just sweet lies uttered by your lips. All of those smiles you showed me weren't real.

**They were never real.**

They may have been sweet at a certain point but now, they are just so bitter, painful.

The first friend I finally had wasn't real but merely an illusion shattered by reality.

**It can never be real.**

* * *

><p>`little bunny: Thanks for reading ^_^ I hope you like this chapter.<p>

*And thanks to 'lal' and 'L4DRULEZ900' for reviewing in the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>1018/2011


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lavi rushes away from the scene crying. He hid behind the tree to let it all out.

An hour passed, he somehow calmed down but still feels hurt. Tears were no longer on his face but the pain remained.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

It had been passed the time we talked about. I searched for Lavi and saw him sitting alone by the tree reading the book he brought. He smiled as soon as he saw me but it didn't feel real.

Something isn't right. His lips may form a smile but those eyes show sadness. What happened? Why is he suddenly like that again?

"Lavi, is there anything wrong? Where's Lenalee?"

"She has left already. Let's go home. I'm really hungry," he tried saying in a cheerful manner.

"Let's go then. I think Aunt Tricia is already done preparing the snacks. They're your favorite."

"Really? Let's hurry then," said Lavi coming up with the best smile he could.

He stood up from his seat after closing the book. He pulled my hand and led the way until he became tired from hurrying up too much.

"Tired already?"

He nodded.

"You shouldn't have run," I said as I picked him up and carried him on my back. "Now I have to carry you home so we can arrive fast."

"Tyki-nii-sama!"

"You're tired. Rest for a bit. It isn't that far anymore."

He rested his head on my back and stayed silent until we arrived home. It seems he has fallen asleep. I placed him down on the chair and slowly woke him up.

He was slightly surprised seeing that he was already before the table where the snacks were already placed.

He ate the snacks hurriedly then went up to his room. He reasoned out that he wanted to finish the book at once. He can't wait for the ending. His eyes expressed differently though so I followed after finishing and helping out.

What is going on? Why is he acting so strangely?

Knocking on the door, I entered when there was no answer. In the corner, my eyes saw him crouched down crying.

I approached him. He moved slightly away. I noticed that the eye patch wasn't in its usual place. He had removed it. I only noticed since I almost stepped on it. His hands are covering his eyes.

"What's wrong, Lavi?"

I asked but I think I know what happened. She probably saw his eye.

I never saw it myself though since mother had already told me about the situation. We were to only wait until he finally opens up. We shouldn't force things on him.

"Don't come near."

"Why?"

"Don't, please."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," I said as I neared.

"But... if you see, you'll probably be like the others and leave me. I don't want you to leave," he said with a near hoarse voice.

I came closer and squatted down in front of him to his level.

"I'm not going to leave."

"Really?" he said as if not believing his ears.

He finally faces me with tears still streaming down.

My eyes widened in surprise as I saw the way the color of his eye changed to different shades. There had been a scar near it but that is all.

He cried harder after seeing my reaction.

"Tyki-nii, please don't call leave me. I'm no monster. This eye is. Please don't leave me, Tyki-nii. Please," his voice shivered as the cries grew louder. "Please, Tyki-nii."

Pain grew within as I saw his saddened face worsened. I shouldn't have acted that surprised. Now, I've only worsened things.

What should I do? How can I make the painful feeling stop?

I don't like seeing him this way. How can I make him smile?

When I was his age, what had mother done back then to make things better?

_I woke up gasping for air with fear within growing worse. I had a nightmare so scary. _

_Mother heard my cries and held me in her arms. She held me in her arms and said, "Don't worry. You're not alone. I'm here. I'll always be here._"

**I'm here. I'll always be here.**

She isn't here anymore though.

_**I'm here. I'll always be here.**_

Really?

**_Don't worry. You're not alone, Tyki. I'm here. I'll always be here._**

Indeed, that's true. You never left. You're always here. I should have just listened and realize I'm not alone._  
><em>

And he isn't too. I won't let it happen.

Holding him in my arms, I whispered into his ears the words that often gave me comfort.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'm not leaving. I'll always be here."

His sobs slowly stopped then his eyes looked at me cheerfully along with his smile.

"Really? I'm glad," he said while holding on tighter. "Promise?" he added on playfully.

"Yeah, promise," I said while holding him tighter into the embrace. "I'll always be here."

"Thank you, Tyki-nii."

Thank you too.

If it weren't for you, I may never have realized and believed mother's words.

She's always here for me and I'll always be here for you. None of us is going to be ever alone.

* * *

><p>`little bunny: Thanks for reading ^_^ I hope you like this chapter.<p>

Thanks to 'In a silent night', 'KageHime90', 'Lari', 'lal', 'You still love me' and 'animechick57' for reviewing.

* * *

><p>1020/2011


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**`Lavi**

Tyki-nii suddenly held me in his arms. It felt warm and nice. The words he told me removed the pain.

_"Don't worry. I'm here. I'm not leaving. I'll always be here."_

I was surprised but felt so glad upon hearing that he won't leave me like the others did.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

He's smiling. I'm so happy. His body stopped shaking, cries were no longer heard. These were all replaced by a smile and a look of contentment.

I can see his smiling face everyday so real and not anymore forced, it really has made me happy, everyone in our home is happy and cheerful but then _he came_.

Weeks had passed, we were eating dinner with so much joy then a knock came to the door. Uncle Sheryl answered it to see an old man with a few papers and a small case.

"Is this the house of Sheryl Kamelot?" he asked.

"I am the owner speaking. Who might you be, sir? And what brings you here?"

"I am called Bookman."

My ears rang, did I hear right? Bookman is the surname of Lavi's family. No, it can't be.

"What brings you here, sir? Would you like to talk about it inside?"

"I'd gladly do so. It's cold out here."

Uncle Sheryl showed him in then brought him to the other room where uncle works and talks about business with clients.

"Tricia, I'm afraid I need to do this for now and can't finish dinner with all of you. May you please excuse me."

"Okay, Sheryl dear."

The door was closed and then silence filled the table until one spoke.

"What's going on, Auntie Tricia?" asked Lavi.

"I don't really know, Lavi. It's probably about work. Now, finish dinner then go straight to bed," she said while trying to keep a smile but then here eyes gave her away.

I know Lavi noticed as well but that look also meant that we should not ask on further.

"Yes, Auntie Tricia."

"You too, Tyki."

"Yes, Aunt Tricia."

Dinner continued in silence then the two of went upstairs and straight to our rooms.

It troubled me greatly. What if he is indeed Lavi's relative? Did he come to take Lavi away?"

I don't want that. Oh, I really hope that is not the case.

* * *

><p><strong>`Sheryl<strong>

"What brings you here, Bookman?"

I asked despite having already a suspicion.

"You know what brings me here, I came for _my grandson,"_ said he with a serious tone meaning well that it is what he'll do.

"You can't just take him away. He is already at home here. If you planned on doing that, why had you not before? The time after his parent's death, the time after your _daughter's death_. You should have done that before he has already settled down here with us."

I knew what I said were harsh words but I can't just let him take away the child. I've heard about his character. I've heard about the likes of him and I can't let a child experience that.

Harsh indeed my words were but he didn't seem moved at all. They have no hearts after all. His kind. Which is why I won't let Lavi be like him just as his mother wanted.

"Indeed, I should have taken him then but something hindered me from being able to come. And when I arrived, he was already gone. It took some time before I finally found him in your care."

"You should let him remain."

"I cannot allow that."

"And why is that?"

"Don't play with words around me, Mr. Kamelot. You know why? You're just denying the truth."

"I can't let him travel with the likes of you."

"It's not like as if you can keep him safe either. You know what happened to them and it will likely happen to you. You can't keep him safe. Your possible death would only bring more pain to him. You wouldn't want your child either to be alone now, do you? She's too young."

I know he's right. There is a lot being sacrificed here but still...

"Let the child decide, Bookman. Let Lavi decide if he'll come with you or not."

He somehow agreed but I know he'll find ways.

* * *

><p>`little bunny1412 : Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter.<p>

Thanks to 'lal', 'You Still Love Me', 'In a silent night' and 'xIzumi-chan' for reviewing.

*And the dates of the way I update are based on the day in our country.

Don't really know why I even bothered saying that. Oh well, thanks for reading ^_^

* * *

><p>1023/2011

* * *

><p>Not everything would always go our way, there are times we really pass a rocky road with bumps and turns and at times we even pass a zigzag path.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**`Tyki**

I heard Uncle Sheryl telling Lavi that the old man wished to speak with him. I was by the living room and saw Lavi entering the room.

I sat on the couch pretending to read the book but the words inside can't seem to enter my head as I was bothered by what could be possibly happening.

I didn't hear anything at first since the door was closed but after awhile, despite it still being closed, I heard raised voices. I heard Lavi screaming.

"No! I don't want to come with you!" said Lavi as he stormed out of the room.

I saw his eyes tearing up. He rushed towards his room after meeting my gaze and slammed the door shut.

I didn't hear their entire conversation but based on Lavi's words, I somehow managed to conclude that what I suspected was possibly true. He really might have come here to take Lavi away.

I don't want that at all. I should do something. Maybe if I talk with him, he'll change his mind. I don't really want Lavi to leave.

* * *

><p>I knocked at the room where he was temporarily placed and was let in.<p>

"Sit down," he said.

I followed.

"So I take it that you came here to ask why am I taking Lavi?"

I gave him a look asking him to explain.

"He's my grandson. Why should I not?"

"He's my brother."

"Not really. The two of you are not related by blood. I'm the one he is related to."

"Please don't take him away. He's very important to me, to all of us."

"If he is important to you then you should let him come with me."

I looked at him with confusion.

"You have heard of how his parent's have died, have you not? You know of how you parent's death happened as well."

"Yes but-"

"Let me finish, lad."

He gave me a look of seriousness. I let him continue.

"They were reported to have been both accidents during a rain. Those incidents however were no accidents. Your parents and his were murdered."

My eyes widened yet not so much shock at all showed.

"You have had suspicions yourself but denied it. You were clouded by your own wishes, your rejection of the possible truth."

He took out a few files from his case.

"I've heard that you wish to become like your father, an inspector. I know deep down you had these suspicions which is why you long to go on with that job in the future. You want to solve their murder, don't you? I'll give you these files that can help you look for the murderer. All I ask is that you convince him anyway you can to come with me. They're on the move. They're going to try and kill him again and take out the ones protecting him in the way. That's how his parents died, that's how your parents did and so will your uncle and his wife if I can't make him come with me. You don't want him to see death again now, will you?"

"How are you so sure he'll be safe with you?"

"I have ways. I travel a lot and don't stay in one place. If he's here in one place, he'll be an easy target to take."

"Why is he being targeted though? He's only a child. What can they gain from killing him?"

"Some information are in these documents I'll entrust to you if you do as I say. Solve this case so that he can return. I know he'll be happier here than with me but he'll also hurt here more than with me. Seeing your love ones die is worse than being separated with them while knowing they're safe."

"Can you please give me time to think about it?"

"I'll only give you a day. I need to move quickly."

* * *

><p>What should I do? I don't want him to leave yet if he stayed, he'd only see death if we aren't to careful.<p>

What the old man said might be hard to believe but I do. His tone and look is serious. And what he says fits well with what has happened.

I didn't mean to but I overheard once my parents talking about their friends' death.

It was only a little but I heard them mentioning something about akuma and Noah.

I looked it up and just saw that akuma meant demon while Noah is the one in the bible.

I got nothing besides that. I couldn't understand it and left it alone.

I can't now though. I have to find out. I need answers and I can only get it if I convince him to go with Bookman.

I don't really want him to leave but Bookman is right. Lavi has to come with him.

I can't solve the case and keep Lavi safe. I need time to get connections and more information.

I may not want it but I have to. I have to keep him safe.

* * *

><p>`little bunny 1412: Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.<p>

Thanks to 'In a silent night', 'xIzumi-chan' and 'You Still Love Me' for reviewing. ^_^

And sorry for the repeated editing.

* * *

><p>1024/2011


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**`Lavi**

I'm happy to know that I still have a grandfather but I don't want to leave.

I don't want to leave home. I'm happy here with everyone.

And Tyki-nii is here. I don't want to be separated from him.

He is that important to me.

And Bookman may be related to me by blood but blood doesn't decide whom I should stay with. It doesn't decide where my home is.

Being home is being with the most important in life.

I don't want to leave. I don't want to go with him and be separated from my family.

I don't want that at all.

* * *

><p>Lying on my bed, I slowly woke up and found Tyki-nii with a grave look on his face.<p>

"Did you sleep well?" he asked while trying to force a smile but it did not form a real one.

I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes before sitting up.

"What's the matter, Tyki-nii?" I asked.

"It's already time for breakfast. You overslept. Hurry down. They're waiting."

"Okay," I said with a still sleepy voice.

I wonder now what's wrong? Why is Tyki-nii acting so strangely?

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

Should I continue with what I've planned? How should I tell him?

Any way I do it would only hurt him in the end.

Sweet words can't cover it up. It will turn bitter and painful afterwards.

How should I tell him? I don't really know.

I've already told Bookman that I'll do as he says but...

I don't want Lavi to leave yet I don't want him to be in danger and in pain.

I'm not that of a child to not understand what Bookman meant.

I understand clearly why Lavi will be much safer with him but still...

how should I tell him? How? Should I even bother?

I have to though. It is for his safety. I can't be selfish and keep him in harm.

I need to do what will be better for him and that is...

_to let him leave with Bookman._

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I went down and saw that Bookman was also invited for breakfast. He is a guest until he hears the answer to his question from me.

I already said though that my answer is no but he is still waiting for me to change my mind.

I ate breakfast quietly and headed straight back to my room.

Lying on bed, I close my eyes and almost fell back asleep until the knock on the door stopped it. I sat up and saw Tyki-nii entering.

Why is his expression that way? I can't really understand.

He walks nearer and sat beside me on the bed. He reached out his hand to me and patted my head then shook it. He was smiling.

I looked at him with a questioning look as to why he was doing that all of a sudden.

His smile turned into a frown suddenly.

With concern I asked why? "What's wrong, Tyki-nii?"

He held me in his arms while saying, "Sorry, Lavi."

"Why?" I asked. I don't get it at all. Why is he apologizing?

"I spoke with Bookman. I agreed that you should come with him. Please just-"

I pushed away from his hold. "No! I don't want to go with him!"

"You should. It's for your own good, Lavi."

"I don't want to. Why should I?"

"It's better for everyone, Lavi. Uncle Sheryl might not say it but I know he has been having problems in his work financially. You'd lessen the load if you come with Bookman."

"But I-"

"And it's better to avoid that from happening again. It won't do at all if Road lost her family too. I don't want to lose mine as well. You're not really related to us anyway. And the only reason I tried getting along with you was because of guilt and pity. You have no importance to me at all unlike my real family."

No. Why is he saying that? I don't want to believe it but his face looked grave and serious. Had I been lied to too many times that I couldn't tell the difference to the truth anymore and believed it? Are humans really that much of a liar?

I hate it, this feeling. It hurts. I don't want to listen anymore. I don't want to hear him anymore.

I screamed in anger and made him leave my room. He tried calming me down but I wouldn't let him and closed the door of my room. It won't be my room anymore though. He wants me to leave, then I'll leave.

I don't want to stay if lies are all what I'm gonna hear. I don't want to stay anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I walked inside his room and sat beside him on the bed. I unconsciously reached out my hand to him and patted his head then shook it. I tried smiling.

He looked at me with a questioning look as to why I was doing that all of a sudden.

I couldn't keep it anymore, my smile turned into a frown.

_"What's wrong, Tyki-nii?"_

I'm really sorry, Lavi. I know you'll hate what I'll say. I know you'll hate me now after what I tell you.

I held him one last time before I told him why. After this, he won't look at me as his brother anymore.

He'll be angry and hurt. I know he will be.

He has been hurt many times and what I'll be doing will worsen things.

I told him the words I despised so much, the words I know that will bring him pain.

I have to do it this way though. If I merely asked, he'd ask why. It'll be harder to tell him the whole truth.

And if I say that I don't really want him to leave, it will be much harder for him to agree or more painful if he knew the truth about his and my parents' death. He's still too young.

He can't know all of it yet. Some things must be kept first. It is much better that way for now.

Tears started flowing down his face as he heard my words. He screamed and pushed me away.

Seeing him that way makes me want to hold him and comfort him, it makes me want to tell him the truth but... I really can't.

If I did, the point in telling him all those will be useless.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Uncle Sheryl and Aunt Tricia were surprised by my decision and tried changing my mind but I won't change it anymore. I'll leave and go with Bookman.

I don't care anymore. I won't listen to them anymore. I'll leave, forget this place and move on. Remembering those lies will only make things more painful.

I didn't even take much with me when preparing to leave. I only held onto my favorite book that my parents gave me and their picture kept inside, the rest were mere necessities.

The next day, we left. I pretended smiling at them before leaving but as my back turned, it disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Lavi, I'm warning you. Never get attached to anyone in our travels. We won't stay in one place long and you'll be called different names. That is how a Bookman lives."<p>

"Get attached? I won't let that happen anymore."

And how can I get attached once more to lies?

They maybe sweet at first but bitter in the end.

* * *

><p>`little bunny 1412: I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.<p>

And thanks to 'xIzumi-chan', 'In as silent night', 'lal' and 'You Still Love Me' for reviewing.

* * *

><p>1026/2011


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**`Lavi  
><strong>

Going on a journey, I received a new name to call myself as Bookman explained to me the different types of characters of people.

"Each travel we have, you'll receive different names. And with each of those, you'll have to play different personas. You're still a beginner now so I'll give you with something simple. You will act as like a little child, sad about losing your family. You know what it feels like. It will be easy for you."

I did as said although in reality, I never cared for what happened. It is true that the first persona is the easiest. I hadn't understood at once why I needed to do this but he explained that it will be much more effective in not getting attached to people for we won't stay in a place long. I understood that as we left within a month. He only talked with different people, asking information and teaching me about history.

After that we went to another country and town. I learned something new each travel. I even learned other different languages.

I've lived different lives and met different people. I've learned how they're all so similar, so foolish yet I'm one of them.

He taught me to treat the ones we meet as merely ink on paper so it would be easier to not get attached.

And I wondered, how can I even get attached? No matter where I go, people still are full of lies even myself.

* * *

><p>Years have passed and now we're in Vietnam where I'm living with a new persona as Deak.<p>

We did encounter a lot of dangerous things in the past but the time here is the worst.

Bookman tries to hide it but I know how wary he is of his surroundings. He can't seem to sleep without making sure that everything is closed shut well.

I couldn't understand why he is acting like someone's after him. I did try asking but he simply ignored my question.

I didn't ask further. It isn't part of my worries. All I have to act right now is my current persona, Deak. And this latest persona doesn't need to bother with meddlesome things.

I did as said and acted as I should.

I seem to have acted this persona so well that his death did not affect me.

I know it had been a murder. He was killed and his death had been made to look like an accident just like _those times_.

Was I really that indifferent now? No tears or expressions of affection ever came for the old man.

Within the week, he had been buried and his belongings were passed onto me. There weren't much. The old man may have a lot of book but the more personal things were very little.

* * *

><p>Looking over those things, I found an envelope that contained a letter addressed to me. I thought it weird since we're always together.<p>

I guess it's probably something like a last will. He even used my real name.

* * *

><p><em>Lavi,<em>

_I know how well you mastered different types of personas. You're close to being completely indifferent._

_Despite that, Lavi still lives deep inside, my grandson, the son of my beloved daughter. That is not a bad thing despite what I taught you._

_I may contradict my words from the past but they held a purpose._

_I raised you that way the pass years to lessen the pain you will feel but I know that did not really do much, only little._

_You might say that it does not affect you. You are wrong there though. It does not affect the persona you have become but it affects Lavi._

_I may probably have died now, killed but made to look like as if it were an accident. You are smart and I know you can tell._

_As a last assignment, go back as Lavi to the Kamelot household. I have talked with him before leaving back then. We expected my death as I took you away. Return there and find out about the truth._

_Find the truth about your parents' death and be careful. Let not my work be done in vain. Seek for the truth and justice._

_Everything is settled in the other paper on how things will be explained. Documents are made so every transfer will be made easily._

_Go back there and seek the truth but do not forget to live. That is what your parents wish. They wish for you to live so I hope that even if you ignore me, at least listen to your parents' wish for you._

_That is all that this old man requests. Farewell, my grandson. Farewell Lavi._

_Your grandfather,_

_Bookman_

* * *

><p>It felt weird, his letter. It held so much emotion unlike him. He told me that everything has been arranged. I am to return to that place and live with them once more.<p>

And I will become 'Lavi' again but... Who is Lavi now?

They know that he left with his grandfather traveling around the world.

What they don't know though, Lavi didn't exist in those times. Who is he now? I don't really know. I'll just go on with what the old man said. He set everything up, even this forty-ninth persona.

* * *

><p>`little bunny 1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

And thanks to 'lal', 'yami no hikarii', 'In a silent night', 'You Still Love Me' and xIzumi-chan' for reviewing. It made me really happy seeing a lot reviewed ^_^ Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>1029/2011


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**`Tyki**

Lavi left.

Uncle Sheryl managed to recover well financially with Bookman's help. The atmosphere around the house isn't the same anymore though. It is different without him here.

It wasn't even that long yet since he left but I already miss him. It is my fault though that he left.

And now...

Looking over the files Bookman gave me... He really had done research. It contained the background, finances, expenses, travels, events... all the things that happened related to both our families. The files about the accidents were even there. It even contained information about the Noah and akuma that I've heard of from my parents. He really does have a way in getting things like these.

I learned that the Noah had been something like a clan in the past and are now seen as a financial group. The akuma is a gang on the streets known for their ruthlessness.

They could have been behind the deaths reported as accidents but the question remains... why were our parents targeted? Why is Lavi in danger?

There isn't enough information to tell how is a child involved in this.

There is this thing they call innocence but what in the world is that?

I still need to do more research and find ways to be able to easily get them. It's a good thing that Bookman helped me in getting connections so that after finishing college, not only have I gained the connections needed, I also have work ready for me to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>`Sheryl<strong>

Browsing through the letters I received that day, I suddenly dropped the coffee I was drinking that morning during breakfast.

"What's wrong, Sheryl dear? Are there any bad news?" asked Tricia with concern as she picked the cup and wiped the stains.

"Papa, are you alright?" asked Road.

"Is there anything wrong, uncle?" asked Tyki.

All three were looking at me with concern. Why wouldn't they? They already asked a lot of questions and I just remained sitting there staring at the envelope with shock.

The letter is from Lavi, the boy we had taken in years ago, the boy that we came to love and hadn't heard from for years.

Road and Tyki were about to stand up to see what was really wrong. I stopped them from doing so and told them to continue eating. I excused myself and went to my office and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

How weird? Why did Uncle Sheryl react that way?

It's probably due to the letter he received but what was it about to shock him that way?

Who was it from?

I tried asking but was dismissed.

He went to his office and locked the door.

What's going on?

* * *

><p><strong>`Sheryl<strong>

I think I might have overreacted with the way I just went here and closed the door on them but I need to see first what it contains before telling them.

Turning on the lamp, I proceeded to the now open letter and read its contents.

* * *

><p><em>Uncle Sheryl,<em>

_I know receiving this letter might come as a shock to you and it doesn't really bring good news._

_Bookman is dead and I can't really go on traveling on my own. I'm still a minor and let's say Bookman told me to return there after his death. He told me that you have already made plans in the past so my going there really isn't unexpected._

_I sent this letter to tell you that I'd be arriving there within the end of the month. Bookman had already settled the documents with a friend who'll help me settle back there and go into school._

_There won't be a need for expenses for my education since Bookman had everything arranged. I really missed all of you. I can't wait to get there._

_Lavi_

* * *

><p>It surprised me how short it was but I'll hear from him when he arrives.<p>

I am happy that he is returning but the danger isn't gone yet. I need to take precautions to make sure that everyone in my household will be safe.

They are all eager to know what caused me to act this way. How should I tell them that Lavi is returning?

I'm sure they'll be glad. Lavi has been a part of our family.

I guess I'll announce it during dinner. For now, I need to contact _him_ to prepare what might possibly happen.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

During dinner, Uncle seemed to be flustered and at the same time happy.

I couldn't understand why he was acting that way but the moment he told us the news. I understood why he acted that way.

He told us that Lavi will be arriving at the end of the month. He gave the sad news that Bookman died but we don't really know the old man so it didn't affect us much.

He's coming back after so long.

How should I face him? I've been really cruel back then before he left.

What will happen now? I don't really know how to face him. I'm happy that he's coming back but I don't think that he is with me.

What should I do?

* * *

><p>`little bunny 1412: I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'lal', 'xIzumi-chan', 'You Still Love Me' and 'In a silent night'.

* * *

><p>1031/2011


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**`Lavi**

Arriving, I met a child aged around ten who suddenly ran off to me and clinged to me.

"Olá, Lavi-nii. It's me Road."

She spoke a mixture of languages but I understood her clearly and replied in almost the same manner.

"Olá, irmã. You've grown taller and cuter."

"Arigatō, Lavi-nii," she said while beaming a large smile.

"Who taught you that, irmã?"

"Mama taught me a few words she heard from you. They often told me about you. I feel like I know you real well."

"Is that so? Where are they?"

"Mama is in the kitchen. Papa is still at work. Tyki is still in school. They'll be arriving later. Let's get inside. Mama cooked something really good."

"Okay," I said as I brought my things inside.

I put it down first and went to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Lavi. It had been years. Before you had only been as small as Road."

"I'm not small," said Road as she pouted.

"You'll get taller," I said while hiding my laugh and instead showed a smile.

Auntie Tricia temporarily left her cooking and headed towards me. She suddenly held me in an embrace.

"I missed you so much, Lavi. It has been so long. You feel well after the journey?"

"I'm well, Auntie Tricia."

"Your room is still in the same place, untouched but cleaned regularly. Help Lavi, will you now, Road dear? I'll finish this up and then we'll wait for your Papa and Tyki."

"Yes, Mama. Let's go, Lavi-nii."

"Yes, irmã," I said with a smile then followed her to my old room. She left me there to unpack and headed downstairs to open the door after hearing the knock on the door. She rushed down and I heard her voice saying cheerfully, "Welcome home, Papa. Lavi-nii is up in his room."

"Ah, he has arrived."

"Yes, Papa."

Uncle Sheryl has arrived. Tyki-nii is the only one not yet here.

I went back to my things to unpack. There really aren't much. I only brought a few things with me. I didn't have that many clothes. We didn't spend too much for it despite not having the lack of money to by it. We spent more on books and travels.

I should feel happy being back home but I don't really feel anything. 'Lavi' is the only one cheerful and happy to be here. He actually isn't but acting the part anyways. He is my forty-ninth persona, a cheerful nature he has and takes nothing too seriously but does well with things, an outgoing character and smiles most of the time.

Well, even if I don't really feel anything being here... I am 'Lavi' now. I'll do my best as usual and do the things I came here for.

I came down stairs after finishing to join them. A knock on the door came, I opened it since I was the once nearest to it. I knew who it was at the other side of the door yet I was still surprised when I opened it just as he was.

Silence lingered before I finally broke it while smiling cheerfully.

"Welcome home, Tyki-nii!"

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I knew he was arriving here today but seeing him once the door was opened really surprised me. I unconsciously stared at him for awhile with disbelief that he is actually here.

It had been a long time. He has grown taller. What should I say? I-

_'Welcome home, Tyki-nii!'_

He suddenly greeted my with a wide smile. I blinked a few times making sure that this is actually happening.

Why is he so cheerful? His voice and face looks so cheerful but it isn't entirely real.

Why wouldn't it? There's no way for him to welcome me home with real cheerfulness after what happened years ago.

I saw it in his eye that can't seem to lie no matter what expression he wore, only this time however... it was blank, empty.

Did I really make the right choice in sending him off with Bookman?

Nothing can be done anymore though. I have to do with what I can and solve the case.

It has been long, I need to work fast. I can't let what happened happen again, not another tragedy.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I did my best to sound cheerful and look happy, playing the part of 'Lavi'. I know they aren't used to it since I act like as if all the years that passed hadn't happened. I am even more cheerful unlike before but only Uncle Sheryl and Tyki-nii noticed. Road didn't know and is happy. Auntie Tricia is just content as well that her family is having fun.

It won't be much of a problem. This new persona isn't much. The only problem I have to solve is what Bookman asked me to look for and that is the truth.

* * *

><p>little bunny 1412:I hope you like this chapter.<p>

Thanks to 'In a silent night' and 'lal' for reviewing. ^_^

Olá, irmã- Hello, sister. (Portuguese)

Arigatō- Thank you (Japanese)

*Please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm not entirely sure of some of the translations.

* * *

><p>1103/2011


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**`Lavi  
><strong>

Tomorrow I'll be starting school. Everything had been arranged, no more complications with my transfer. I had already taken the test and aced it. It wasn't really that hard compared to what Bookman had me learn.

I am only fifteen years old and next year I'd be at my senior year. I accelerated for two years but nobody will notice that I'm younger then them. I'm quite tall for my age and can pass off as a seventeen year old just fine.

The school isn't that far so I can walk going there and back. It's not exclusive for any gender or race. It's private yes but international. It isn't too expensive for me since I got a scholarship. Bookman had arranged for everything.

I'm a transferee and will have to finish the second semester before being a senior. I know already where the school is but Uncle Sheryl offered to drop me off on my first day. And we had an agreement that I would pick up Road from school during Mondays to Thursdays. Tyki-nii will be the one picking us up during Fridays.

* * *

><p>I would have been almost late for my first day in school but thanks to an excited Road, she woke me up when I slept pass the time that alarm had went off. I hurriedly took a bath, changed clothes, grabbed my things then rushed downstairs where they were all almost finished eating. I sat on the chair dropping my bag by the side and ate hurriedly. After ten minutes, we all got in the car then dropped Road to school first. After that, I was dropped to my own school while Uncle headed to work after dropping Tyki-nii off to the university. He's already going to be at his senior year too by next year.<p>

Getting into class, I reached it before the bell rang. Everyone was already seated in class except for me. The teacher introduced me first then sat me at the back near the window next to a guy who had long hair. He's Japanese, aged around seventeen, probably taller than me by a few millimeters. I sat on the empty chair and greeted him with a bright smile. He merely scowled then ignored me. I later found out his name is Kanda Yuu.

Normally, any person who is treated rudely that way would have backed off and ignored him as well but 'Lavi' had an unexpected character, so outgoing that he won't let things like that bother him. When Lavi tried calling out to him, he was merely ignored so Lavi decided to call him by his first name which suddenly irritated the Japanese.

"Don't call me that," he threatened.

"Why, Yuu-chan?" I further teased. This was getting really interesting for 'Lavi'.

"I said stop that."

"Why should I, Yuu-chan?"

It seems as if hell broke loose. Kanda ran after Lavi with threats to kill him. Lavi though merely ignored those comments and further teased Kanda.

Some of my classmates were amused by the unexpected happening while others stood out of the way in fear that Kanda might run after them after burying me alive.

The chase only stopped after our teacher stopped us. Well that is after Tiedoll-sensei stopped us. The other teachers weren't able to stop Kanda. I also learned that it was because he was Kanda's adoptive father.

The next class started then school ended when the bell rang. The class representative gave me a list of clubs that I may join this school year that I have to decide on by tomorrow. I scanned through the list while heading to Road's school.

She's in middle school right now and seems to get along well with her schoolmates as I saw her getting out the gates. Her friends said goodbye then we walked home with a cheerful Road telling the funny things that happened in her school.

* * *

><p>The next day, classes ended fast and now it's time to go to our clubs. I looked through the list well and thought of joining the Photography club. I don't really feel like joining any club that's too strenuous. I talked about it with Uncle Sheryl and Auntie Tricia. They were fine with it and lent me a camera. It isn't much but it will do.<p>

Entering the room, there weren't really that many students. There are only around ten. Most were busy doing there own thing as I walked inside. The teacher in charge took note that I joined then did his own things.

'Lavi' now wondered who should he hang out with. Everyone already knows each other. Nobody would really remember me from back. It had been a lot of years. There aren't actually a lot from my previous school. There were only around five that I saw. The others, I don't really recognize. Well, that isn't a problem since I don't have to face anyone from the past.

I looked around and saw a kid by the corner fixing the lens of his camera. He has unexpectedly unusual white hair. Anyone would have thought he was an old man if they didn't see his face. And another thing curious about him is the inverted pentacle near his eye. I really am curious now so I walked towards him.

'Lavi' seemed to be bored with the usual approach so he sneaked behind the kid and surprised him.

"Ahh!" said the kid as he almost dropped the lens.

"Hello! What's your name? I'm Lavi."

"It's Allen. May I ask though why you needed to do that?"

"I was just bored."

"You're the transferee, right?"

"Yeah. So can you teach me how to work on something like that? I haven't really used one like this."

"Huh? You joined this club yet you don't exactly know how to use this?"

"I'm a fast learner."

"I guess I can teach you."

"Thanks, Allen."

* * *

><p>littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.<p>

And thanks to 'lal' and 'You Still Love Me' for reviewing ^_^

* * *

><p>1104/2011


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**`Lavi  
><strong>

In class, with my outgoing personality, people weren't children anymore so no one really bothered with my eye patch.

I get along with all of them. I even grew popular among them.

I felt bored with them though except for this one classmate of mine who's really quiet but sends out daggers with his piercing look.

Kanda made it obvious how he hates people but I didn't bother with it and teased his most of the times with his names and often bugged him.

He would pull out his sword which unexpectedly was allowed to be brought to school by him.

He would threaten me with it at times but I dodge well just fine since I had been trained by Bookman in all types of martial arts for reasons I never really understood much until I found out a bit of the truth.

I goofed off though and didn't seem like I had such training but Yuu noticed it which is why he doesn't hesitate.

He always has that look of his face, indifferent when not scowling, cold or angry. He seemed uninterested in a lot of things except for his hobbies like kendo. That is the only time his expression changes most of the time.

He knows about my fake character though which I understand why he obviously shows his hate/irritation for me.

* * *

><p>In the club I joined, Allen was the only one I really got along with the most. I guess it's because we experienced almost the same scorn from people due to our peculiarities.<p>

He's really kind and polite, a very good friend. He's appetite is also very interesting to watch.

The dark Allen though is really scary. I wouldn't dare come up against him. It's scarier than Yuu.

I also found out how he and Yuu can't get along. That is the best, so hilarious. It's so fun to watch when they're bickering at each other. A concerned friend would have stopped them but 'Lavi' is enjoying it anyways.

Another thing so funny to tease about Allen is the times when he mentions his friend.

He blushed whenever he mentioned his friend and will introduce me to her after school which is why I won't be picking up Road today. Uncle Sheryl said that it was fine.

Oh yeah, I also learned that he knew Kanda reluctantly because she was a childhood friend of his.

I wonder now who that friend is? She's probably cute with the way Allen keeps blushing and the way he praises her.

She's probably really kind as he says with the way she accepted Allen despite being that way and the fact that she is actually friends with Yuu. But a little bit of the latter part is believable since I found out that Yuu has a sweet spot for girls.

* * *

><p>We decided to meet at a certain shop since Allen had to drop something off at his uncle's place. I waited outside ordering only a drink as I waited for them to come.<p>

"Hey, Lavi. We're here," said Allen as he arrived with his friend.

My back was turned so I didn't actually see at once who his friend was. And when I met her face to face, 'Lavi' couldn't actually hide the shock on his face as he saw her and recognize who she is.

The said friend too was shocked upon seeing him. It wasn't even a question when she mentioned my name. It was that of surprise. "Lavi!"

Allen became confused. "You met him already, Lenalee?"

"We already met in the past, Allen. But it's nice meeting you again, Lenalee," I said with a smile like the usual as if the happening from the past never occurred.

I can't stay long though.

"Since we already met. I need to get going. I still need to pick up Road. Here's the payment for the drink. See you at school, Allen. Nice meeting you again, Lenalee," I said with my usual smile and cheerful tone.

I walked away. I may not feel anything but for 'Lavi', seeing her again is painful.

What a liar I am? 'Lavi' isn't the only one in pain, I am too. I am Lavi now after all.

It's just felt unfair. Those lies she made me believe in the past. The pain is still here when I remember it. It's hard denying it but I'm still Lavi. And remembering my past here, it's really painful.

Deak might have felt nothing for Bookman but I did. I lied to myself when I denied it. I lied to myself when I came here pretending as if none of the past affected me.

I lied a lot just like the others did. Humans are such liars that I came to hate despite being one. I can't deny not entirely hating them all though. That is just irrational. I can't say that I've become entirely indifferent. That is just impossible.

It had only been a few weeks but 'Lavi' sure has quite an impact now. Before coming here, before becoming 'Lavi', I never expected any of these at all.

Emotions started building up again.

That is the way 'Lavi' is though, my forty-ninth persona.

* * *

><p>littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

And thanks to 'xIzumi-chan', 'You Still Love Me' and lal for reviewing. ^_^

* * *

><p>1105/2011


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 1****8**_**  
><strong>_

"Lavi! Wait!" said Lenalee as she ran after him.

He ignored her calls though and continued walking away.

"Lavi! I'm sorry! I'm sorry about what happened before. I know I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? How can you be sorry? How can I even believe your words after all those lies you said?"

"I regretted it, Lavi. I didn't mean to say-"

"You didn't mean it? You said it with such emotion and disgust. How can you not mean it?"

"I was a child back then, Lavi. I shouldn't have cared what others thought. I'm sorry about that."

"I don't believe you at all. I can't trust your words."

"I'm really sorry, Lavi. Please. I really regretted what I said. You were one of the most honest friends I had. I shouldn't have done that. I figured it out too late. I'm sorry."

"Indeed you_ had_ me as a friend. I can't think of you as such now though."

"I'm really sorry, Lavi. I really am. I even looked for you but they said you left. I couldn't contact you."

"I'm sorry I can't really believe you anymore but if you indeed changed, I hope you really are a true friend to Allen. It wouldn't do if you treat him the way you treated me back then," said Lavi as he walked away and ignored the cries of Lenalee.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Regretted it? Sorry?

She cried while saying these but 'Lavi' can't just believe those words.

She had been his first friend.

She had been my first friend and she treated me so cruelly.

It's hard to believe if it were true now though.

It's too hard to believe.

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

Why did Lavi just leave like that? I thought his brother was picking up Road that day?

They knew each other back then... when? Why did Lenalee look that way?

I followed Lenalee. She seemed very worried when Lavi walked away.

When I reached them, I heard them arguing. I avoided eavesdropping on their conversation but I can tell by their voices that they're arguing.

Lenalee, she was crying while Lavi was angry at her.

Why though? I can't understand. What made him angry at her?

I saw him walking away again, not bothering to hear her anymore. Lenalee was left crying.

"What happened, Lenalee?"

She looked at me and tried stopping her tears. She tried to put up a cheerful face.

"It's fine, Allen. It was my fault. Lavi didn't do anything wrong. I'll try fixing this up."

She is still crying and can't seem to stop. I want to help out but Lenalee said that she'll handle it. She started walking home. I accompanied her in silence.

What happened though? I can't really understand. I'm concerned for both of them yet I don't even know what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I will be picking up Road today since Lavi is going somewhere with his friends.

Uncle Sheryl seemed happy about it since Lavi hasn't gone out much with friends ever since arriving despite having an outgoing and cheerful character.

Instead, he spent more time reading. And the books he read weren't fiction, they were all true facts, most about history.

Uncle Sheryl said with a regretting tone that it was Bookman's influence.

He wasn't actually against Lavi being keen on studying. It's just that he wanted Lavi to act more his age once in a while.

"Tyki! I'm over here!" said Road as she waved her hand.

I walked towards a smiling Road who asked me to carry her. When I wouldn't comply, she jumped towards me which almost caused us to fall down.

She only giggled at the thought and then grabbed my hand as we started walking home.

"Tyki, isn't Lavi-nii supposed to be with his friends today?"

"Yes. Why did you ask, Road?"

"Cause he's over there walking towards home," said Road as she pointed at Lavi who is indeed walking home.

I heard him saying that he'll probably be arriving after dinner.

What happened? Why is he already heading back?

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I walked towards home and went straight to my room upon arriving.

Auntie Tricia was concerned and asked Tyki-nii to talk with me. The door was closed so he had to knock.

I won't let them see though. I won't let them know.

I prepared myself and wore the mask I often did now as 'Lavi'.

I opened the door with a cheerful smile.

"Is there anything you want, Tyki-nii?"

* * *

><p><strong>`littlebunny: <strong>Thanks for reading.

And thanks to 'You Still Love Me', 'lal' and 'In a silent night'.

*Road calls Lavi, Lavi-nii since she heard Lavi calling Tyki, Tyki-nii. She kind of imitated him.

She won't call Tyki, Tyki-nii though since she thinks it is the name only Lavi can use to Tyki. She calls Tyki, irmão instead at times which means brother.

* * *

><p>1107/2011


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**`Allen**

Arriving back at home, I couldn't really keep a smile. I was too worried about what happened to Lenalee and Lavi. I didn't like seeing her cry. I want to ask Lavi what he did and be angry at him. I don't think I can get angry at him though without knowing what actually happened. Lenalee said that she had been the one at fault but I don't really know. It's really bothering me. I don't like seeing them both that way.

Lenalee has been my friend since middle school while Lavi is just a transferee that I recently became friends with. I know people would say that I should trust Lenalee more but even I can't just make myself angry at Lavi without knowing the reason.

You would say that he's a guy anyway, Lenalee is more hurt than he is but...

There's just something about Lavi. He may smile a lot but not everything had been really that genuine. I did have fun being with him but at times, I caught the look in his eyes that are empty. He would seem indifferent because of that but the expression just a while ago when he excused himself with a smile was different. It was obviously forced, his smile was weak and his eyes were sad.

Behind those smiles, he is keeping something to himself. He isn't that easygoing at all. He somehow just pretends to be...

We haven't really known each other long but I somehow was able to tell. I guess time doesn't have anything to do with friendship.

I'm worried for them both instead of just Lenalee. I really am.

* * *

><p>Kanda arrived home and changed clothes. He went straight to the training room to meditate. It has been his daily routine upon arriving home.<p>

Home? Hell! He hates admitting that he actually thinks of that place as such already. Ever since he had been abandoned and taken in by that old man. That old man who's really pissing him off each time they meet yet he still respects him.

He hates admitting it but he actually thinks of Tiedoll as a father figure...

Forget that.

Just concentrate.

Don't make any noise, just...

Silence.

Complete silence.

How he enjoyed this short time he had in the day when his brothers and father haven't arrived yet.

The time no one was bothering or annoying him.

That is what he thought anyways.

Someone had disrupted it upon coming inside. He glared at the said person who weakly smiled.

"C-can I join you, Kanda?" said the girl as she sat in the same form next to him.

Something happened. He figured. It has always been like this.

"Get to the point. You're telling me anyway."

"I-I saw him today. The boy from back then. He's back b-but..."

"But what?" he asked with a calm voice unlike his usual irritated one.

He is her childhood friend after all and despite her annoying him at times, he can't bring himself to scold her too harshly. He somehow had a soft spot for her ever since they were children.

"He's angry as expected. I tried apologizing but he's really angry. I know it. I had been really cruel to him. It's just... I really wish I can do something. I-I want to be friends with him again. I really missed him. It has been a long time. He spoke harshly but I know it's because he's really just hurt. I really want to be friends again. He's angry though. What should I do? I don't think he wants to listen."

"Then make him listen. It isn't like you to think of giving up. Don't be a hypocrite."

She laughed by what he said.

"You're right. Thanks, Kanda," sahe said while hugging him from behind. He didn't make any threats or glare. He remained silent. It has always been like this ever since before. He got used to it. Nothing much has changed.

"I'll have a talk with Lavi tomorrow. I'll ask help from Allen," said the girl as she got up to leave.

"Lavi?" asked Kanda with slight surprise.

"Yeah. Lavi is the name of the boy from before. I guess I never really told you. He's in the same school as yours, have you met him?"

He scowled.

Lenalee left when she knew Kanda didn't have plans on answering her questions anymore.

And as soon as she left. Kanda scowled and cursed under his breath.

"Met him? Hell! He sits next to me."

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

He smiled like as if the expression on his face from before never appeared.

I would have asked what the problem was but I knew he didn't have any plan on doing so. He won't even talk with me long. He tried avoiding that as much as possible.

He became more secretive... most his age are that way nowadays. I guess it's natural.

Knowing none will be answered, I asked something else instead.

"Aunt Tricia is asking what you would like for dinner?"

"Dinner? Any will do fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Arriving home at the next door, Lenalee went straight towards the living room and dialed Allen's number on the phone.<p>

It rang thrice before the other end finally answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Lenalee, Allen."

"Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine. It's just... Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"What time is your dismissal? Can you help me meet up with Lavi? I really want to talk with him."

There was a slight pause before Allen answered.

"Sure. How about at uncle's place? I'll bring him there. Same time."

After the agreement was made, the phone was put down.

Allen may not have asked Lavi yet but it was Friday after all the next day.

Lavi doesn't have to pick up his sister. He wouldn't have much of an excuse.

He'll just call to make sure. He knows that Lavi might disagree but he thought of a plan to make Lavi come. He has a plan...

He really wanted the problem solved after all. He didn't like his friends being in an argument.

* * *

><p>littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to lal for reviewing.

* * *

><p>1109/2011


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**`Lavi**

Another knock came at the door. It was Auntie Tricia.

"There's a call for you, Lavi. He says his name is Allen."

"Ok."

I got up from my chair and left the books on the table. I went downstairs and took it.

Don't tell me he's going to ask like the others did.

I listened and it turns out he didn't.

He made an excuse that it was club related. I don't believe him entirely though.

I was about to disagree but then Uncle Sheryl who happened to hear the conversation said why don't I join them.

I agreed. I just hope that it wasn't some sort of plan but I'm guessing it is.

I'll just leave if it really is. There's no harm done in going.

I can always leave.

* * *

><p>I walked to school like always and acted as if nothing happened. Kanda seemed grumpier than usual though and I saw him arguing with Allen.<p>

School ended quickly. The classes were really boring. The only thing interesting that happened was Kanda's usual taunts that seems to have been worse today.

I walked with Allen going to his uncle's place. It was at the second floor of a restaurant where he works part time at that his uncle also owns. His name is Neah Walker and somehow real kind. I asked if I could also get a job out of the blue.

It would be good to be able to help financially by spending my own money on needs in school or personal ones. I'm sure I can make Uncle Sheryl agree by saying that it is way to bond with friends too.

Allen's uncle seemed fine with me working part time during Fridays and Saturdays. He needed extra help lately since he recently lost an employee. All I have to do is tell Uncle Sheryl when I arrive home.

Allen and I were hanging out in the living room.

A knock on the door came.

"Lenalee and Kanda are here," said Neah. "Do you need anything?"

"Everything's fine uncle. You can leave us here."

"Okay."

He left.

Meeting Kanda, I normally would have greeted him with a cheerful smile then tease him but things somehow turned out differently when Lenalee came as expected.

I still did smile but it wasn't really that convincing. I got up saying that I have to leave.

"Lavi, wait. Please listen," Lenalee asked in a pleading voice.

"I-"

"Just listen, baka usagi," said Kanda with his usual glare.

"Kanda, why'd you call him that?" asked Lenalee.

"Che."

"I'm going downstairs to help out Uncle. I'll be back later," said Allen as he suddenly left the room.

Kanda walked upstairs abruptly. He went into a room and closed the door. I guess he knows this place already. He is Allen's friend despite their bickering.

I'm the only one really out of place here. I really should just leave.

I got up once more but Lenalee stopped me.

"P-please don't leave yet, Lavi. Will you please listen just this once?" Her voice was shaking. She is shaking.

I didn't really want to but I did. I wouldn't really want to but I can't always avoid her like this forever. She is friends with my friends. I can't just avoid them because of this so I sat down and waited for her to continue speaking.

It wouldn't do to continue acting childishly and immature so I listened.

"I'm really sorry for saying such words. I regret the cruel ways I treated you. I'm sorry. I know it's late but I'm asking you to please forgive me. I-I want to be friends with you again. Can we start over?"

I didn't answer at once. What should I do? Should I forgive her?

It will be too immature of me if I stayed getting angry at her. Well, I'm not actually angry at her. Is this what they call pride?

Would be I fine being friends with her again? Lavi's character might have been fine with it. He's outgoing and cheerful. I guess the past Lavi is still alive.

No, it isn't really him. It's me. I'm the one with the problem. I have a right enough reason to act this way but she apologized. It wouldn't be really right to just let things remain as they are.

I guess I'll try reconciling with her but I'm not sure if I can get along with her quickly.

"Lavi?"

It seems I haven't been answering for a long time already.

"I guess it will be fine. I forgive you but I'm not really sure if things can go on like before."

"I'm fine with that. T-thank you, Lavi," she said while smiling. Tears were falling down her face though.

"Hey, I didn't say that to make you cry. Please don't. Yuu-chan will get angry at me," I said playfully.

She laughed.

"None of you ever told me. How do you and Kanda know each other?" she asked out of curiosity as the tears stopped.

"Yuu-chan? We're seatmates. He really gets attention that he hates with that scowl."

"You're in the same class?"

"Yeah."

"But Kanda is older than me by two years. I thought we were about the same age."

"We are. I guess you can say that I've somehow accelerated."

"Really? That's so cool."

"Anyway, how have you been, Lenalee? I didn't expect that you'd be friends with Allen and Yuu-chan."

"I didn't either but they are true friends like I was with you. I'm really sorry about before."

"I thought we already settled it."

"I-"

"What did you do, baka usagi?" asked Kanda who suddenly appeared. It seems he was questioning the tears on Lenalee's face.

"It was nothing, Kanda. I'm just happy."

He remained silent but gave a look which made me laugh.

A knock came on the door and came in Allen with a few trays.

"Is everything alright now?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's eat. I'm sure you guys are hungry."

He handed out each a plate. The rest was for himself. He gobbled it all up like the usual.

It made us both laugh. Kanda was the only one who didn't.

I guess I won't be regretting doing that. I'm happy being with them like this.

I think this time, I can trust them.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

And thanks to 'In a silent night', 'yami no hikarii', 'You Still Love Me' and 'lal' for reviewing ^_^

* * *

><p>1111/2011


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**`Lavi**

I walked home and it was somehow late.

I wasn't actually scolded when I arrived... well fine, I was.

I even got one from Road. Tyki-nii was the only one silent.

Uncle Sheryl was somehow frantic. I couldn't understand. It's not like I'm a girl.

"Just don't come home too late again without telling us, Lavi."

"Yes, Uncle Sheryl."

Uncle was really worried and got me a phone the next day. Yes, I didn't have a phone even at this age. I never really needed it. I have none to contact with. I was with Bookman most of the time.

He even got Road one along with mine. Tyki-nii already has one so his number was only added to ours along with Uncle Sheryl's and Auntie Tricia's.

I added my friends' numbers namely Allen, Kanda and Lenalee. I didn't really bother adding people I'm not that close too, only a few that I really need to contact which is few.

I added work and home to it too. And that's all. There weren't really that many people.

* * *

><p><strong>`Sheryl<strong>

I looked at the clock. It was already late. Lavi still isn't here.

Don't tell me that they've already made a move.

No. I made sure that they won't find out but...

What if someone-

Stop thinking so negatively. He's just at his friend's house. It's normal for teenagers like him.

The only problem is we can't contact him. He didn't say where or the number of the house.

I can't even contact him through phone, he doesn't have one.

I offered giving him one but he rejected it. And when he arrived home, I'm making sure he has one. It won't do at all if he doesn't have one.

I sighed with relief along with my wife when he arrived. He got a good scolding from us even Road.

Unlike the usual kids his age though, he didn't retaliate or ignored us.

He stayed and listened. He apologized after sincerely.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble," he said while lowering his head like the custom taught to him by his mother who was part Japanese.

My anger due to worry died down. It's hard getting angry at a kid like this.

"It's fine, Lavi," said Road while holding onto him. "Papa and Mama are just worried."

"Just don't come home too late again without telling us, Lavi."

"Yes, Uncle Sheryl."

* * *

><p>The next day after getting them both a phone, Lavi asked to speak with me.<p>

"Uncle Sheryl, I have this friend who works for his Uncle at a restaurant. I asked if I could work there part-time during Fridays and Saturdays. I hope it will be fine with you. It's not that I lack anything. It's just... I want to help out and buy my own personal things with my own money and well, it's a way of hanging out with my friends. I tried and it's really fun. Can I?"

I guess it won't be that bad.

"Just tell me where it is. I'm fine with it."

"Thanks, Uncle Sheryl," he said with a cheerful smile.

He has been happy lately with his friends. I guess I chose the right thing in allowing him. He's a teenager, he really should act more like one.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

Lavi arrived home late. Uncle Sheryl was somehow frantic for reasons unknown. He tried acting composed but he really looked worried.

I want to ask why but I know he wouldn't answer. I had tried before asking him about some of the things in the documents Bookman gave me. Uncle merely remained silent or changed the topic.

He doesn't have any plans in telling anyone anything.

I was worried as well since I knew about Lavi being possibly a target. I didn't let it show much though and remained silent when he arrived home.

I was relieved just as they were.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

The next day, I start with work. Lenalee and Kanda actually works there part time too which is why they actually know each other so well. And another reason Kanda knew yesterday where to go when he left us alone.

I had fun at work. There was this girl really cute and pretty working there. Her name is Anita.

"Strike!" I said then got hit by Kanda.

"I'm sorry Lavi but she is Kanda's cousin," said Allen. "I should have warned you."

"Didn't know that. Too bad. She's cute," I said on playfully and earned a death glare from Kanda.

I actually have no interest in her or anyone in particular. It's just part of the persona.

We hang out after that by going at Allen's place and watched a movie. His father, Mana is really kind and funny.

I arrived home in the afternoon and played with Road.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'lal', 'You Still Love Me' and 'In a silent night' for reviewing ^_^

* * *

><p>1113/2011


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**`Lavi**

School started again and it became more interesting than before. Kanda is much grumpier than usual due to what happened the other day which is why it's fun to tease him.

Class was somehow boring. Class _is always_ boring.

There is nothing really new and interesting.

The only things fun and interesting are the activities coming up. We're having a festival in school.

Our class is going to do a horror house which is so fun. Kanda suits it well too. His glares are enough to scare people.

He just didn't like being a part of it though and tried making excuses but none of it were successful.

I invited my family. They're going to go in the afternoon. Lenalee is coming too around lunch time. Allen invited her.

Kanda is dressed as a samurai and looks like a murderer with the way his eyes and expression look at you. The horror house was a hit thanks to him.

I'm a dead pirate to suit the eye patch I'm wearing. I'm not that scary though as he is.

This is really fun.

Everyone's having fun.

"Hey, Lavi. There's this little girl looking for you. You sure she should be here? The place might scare her. She's with her mother who's looking terrified already."

"Road won't be scared. She's a brave little girl. Take over, will you? It's time to meet up with my family," I said while leaving.

"Family?" I heard him say with doubt.

I chuckled. I know that already. I don't really look anything similar to them. I'm not even related to them but they're my family.

I walked over to the entrance and found Tyki-nii instead with Road instead of Auntie Tricia.

"Hello! Where's Auntie Tricia? I thought she was here awhile ago."

"Uncle Sheryl brought her to a different place to calm her nerves."

"Let's play, Lavi," said Road with excitement as she dragged my hand. "I saw this game where you throw darts at balloons. The darts were really cute. They look like candles on a cake. And the balloons were quite unusual."

"Okay, we'll play there."

"I'll be going then, Lavi. Aunt Tricia and Uncle Sheryl are over there."

"Okay."

Tyki-nii left. Road and I went to the stall she wanted to go to.

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

Our class did a cafe for the festival. I was dressed in formal clothing and chosen as a waiter.

I'm really hungry though. When is my shift going to end?

"Hi Allen!"

"Hi Lenalee."

"Where's Lavi and Kanda?"

"I don't know about Kanda but Lavi is still in his shift. He'll be with Road later. He's coming over here after that."

"So it's the two of us for lunch today."

"I guess so."

"Let's look for Kanda first than have lunch."

"Okay, I'll just tell them that I'm leaving."

I went to the back and told them.

"You're going with that girl? She's real cute. How'd you get her?"

"She's my friend. Don't say things like that," I said and left him.

"Everything fine back there? I heard raised voices."

"Everything's fine," I said while smiling like the usual as we started looking for Kanda. I didn't bother with my classmates' teasing. Nothing will come out of it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I left early today to meet up with someone. The said person didn't give me a name but we'll be meeting up later by a restaurant. I know I should be suspicious but I needed the information.

I'll be taking the risks. Nothing will happen if I just sit and wait for it to fall on my desk. That's not going to happen. I should be doing something.

Sitting outside the restaurant, I waited for the person to arrive.

Ordering a drink, I took a sip and let time pass by.

What's taking so long? Half an hour has already passed.

I was about to leave until I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me look up in surprise.

I had not expected that it was her.

"Lulubell?"

"Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

After playing with Road, I brought her back to Uncle Sheryl and Auntie Tricia. I spent some time with them until they left.

I joined Allen, Kanda and Lenalee who were roaming around the school.

"Hello Allen, Lenalee and Yuu!" I said while waving my hand at them.

"Hi Lavi! Where's your family?"

"They already left. Mind if I joined you guys?"

"Of course you can."

"So where are you headed this time?"

"We're heading to a few stalls then after that we're going to Kanda's place."

"Can I come?"

"Don't mess things up," said Kanda with a glare.

"Thanks, Yuu."

"Don't call me that."

"Lavi," said Lenalee. Her face looked worried.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?"

"You sure you want to come? Daisya is Kanda's older brother."

"I'm not related to that clown."

"Kanda, don't talk that way."

I paused.

I guess it was a weird reaction coming from me but I'm not going to back down.

I can't always live with these insecurities.

I should face them so I smiled cheerfully like the usual at Lenalee.

"Don't worry too much, Lenalee. I'm going to be fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're just worrying too much. Let's go then."

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'You Still Love Me', 'In a silent night', 'yami no hikarii' and 'Lifepaw' for reviewing ^_^

* * *

><p>1119/2011


	23. Chapter 23

`Daisya was one of the older kids who bullied Lavi in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**`Lavi**

Walking towards Kanda's home wasn't that long. It was just a few minutes walk from school, yeah just almost half an hour's walk from school.

It is half an hour's walk but we did ride the bus so naturally, it didn't take too much of our time or energy.

We removed our shoes before entering Kanda's house that is styled slightly in Japanese. The rest has a mixture of European and American. The house mostly contains artworks. I think that's due to Tiedoll-sensei.

"Did your old man paint this, Yuu-chan?"

"I said don't call me that, Baka Usagi!" he said while threatening me like the usual with his sword.

I raised my hands in surrender which somehow made him satisfied after giving out his usual, "Che," as he walked away towards his room.

He left us in the living room to wait while he changes into different clothes.

I leaned back on the couch after placing my bag on the floor. I already told Uncle Sheryl about my going to a friend's house so I needn't worry about telling him.

"Yuu's place is nice. I heard he has his own training room?"

"Yeah, Kanda has one at the back at the other side."

A doorbell was rung. Allen got up and answered it. He stepped back and let the other person come in.

"Oh, so the eye patch kid is here. I thought you already stopped being friends with the freak, Lenalee. Yet you're all gathered here. Your brother's going to be all worried when he knows."

"Daisya!"

"You hadn't changed at all. Still the same freak."

"Daisya, stop that!" said Lenalee.

"It's fine Lena-chan," I said while smiling. "I'm used to it. There's nothing new. He's just a bastard like the others. So how long does Yuu change? Do we need to wait longer?"

"I'm here, baka usagi. Stop calling me that," said an annoyed Yuu as he came to the living room.

Daisya suddenly laughed.

"Yuu-kun actually has friends and they are freaks like him. Are you gonna set up a circus or something? I heard Lenalee is good with gymnastics. I guess she'll be the tightrope walker. Yuu's the lion. The white haired kid's the clown and the eye patch kid is the one in charge of the lion."

"Keep your mouth shut, baka," said Yuu while threatening his own brother with the sword.

"Hey, Yuu. You aren't allowed to do that. You'll get into trouble."

"Che," he said while glaring.

I walked towards them.

"Yuu-chan, the bill for cleaning and bail is expensive. The rug here is real nice."

"Che. You keep your mouth shut too."

"That's so mean of you, Yuu-chan," I said teasingly.

"Don't call me that."

"Why, Yuu?"

"I said stop," he said while pointing the blade to me instead.

"What the hell? Both of you are just crazy," said Daisya.

"You're the annoying one, baka," I said while punching him in the gut. "You're still a bastard."

"Lavi!" said Lenalee in surprise. Both Allen and Kanda were surprised too by what I did. Kanda isn't that much obvious though but I noticed it.

Daisya fell down to his knees with arms holding the injured area.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I said while nervously smiling a fake one.

This is bad. I'll get into trouble.

I shouldn't have done that. I'll be causing trouble to them.

I really am a freak.

"Haha."

The laugh was mocking and short. It wasn't as surprising for the situation as was the fact that Kanda actually laughed?

Kanda laughed? Even if it was mocking and short, he laughed.

We all looked in surprise at him.

"Baka, you got what you deserved."

His usual expression was suddenly back but a smirk formed for a short while.

"That was a good punch, usagi."

"Thanks, Yuu."

The door opened after the key was turned.

"I'm home."

We looked at the person at the door in shock. He was as well.

"What's going on here? Why are you on the floor, Daisya? Why is everyone so serious?"

* * *

><p>We all stared at each other in silence before someone spoke.<p>

"Yuu brought his friends home and one of them actually hit me hard."

"Your fault, baka."

"Yuu-kun, don't call your brother an idiot even if he sometimes is."

"Hey!"

"So kindly explain to me in detail what happened?"

It took some time before everyone was heard but it finished on time before dinner.

Tiedoll-sensei was kind and understanding. He just told me not to do it again and let me off. He scolded Daisya instead for being rude to guests.

Daisya apologized although reluctant. I met Noise who is much kinder than the two.

Sensei asked us for dinner which we gladly accepted. His cooking tastes nice. Yuu still ate soba though even at home besides school.

We all laughed at that.

I'm greatful to Tiedoll-sensei. He's kind and considerate.

He didn't entirely place the blame on us. He listened to everyone's story before judging.

I'm really grateful 'cause if he didn't, I'd be bringing trouble to my family.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

And thanks to 'Lifepaw', 'In a silent night' and 'You Still Love Me' for reviewing.

* * *

><p>1121/2011


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**`Lavi**

I had been real nervous about getting into trouble but thanks to Tiedoll-sensei being kind and considerate, I didn't get into trouble.

After dinner, I rode the bus going near our home. After that, I started walking.

It was really dark. The lights weren't that brightly lit. It's not that late but only a few people are in sight. I guess this street isn't really passed by many people.

Cold air brushed pass my skin making me shiver. I didn't have my jacket today.

It isn't late I did say but it almost is.

I quickened my pace to get home faster.

It's not like I was getting into too much trouble but rather, I might cause trouble if I worried them. They are important to me. I don't want them to worry. I did leave my phone again back at home.

I guess I'll be scolded for that but not too much. They are very kind and I mustn't abuse such kindness.

Briskly walking through the cold streets, I suddenly felt a chill that scared me. It was like as if a bad premonition about something that would happen.

Those things aren't real yet it scared and chilled me to the bone. I wasn't shivering just due to the cold, something is creeping me out.

In this dark and cold night, I had this feeling as if someone was watching me. It felt weird and there's no way for that to happen. Why should it? I don't get what's happening to me.

I made my steps faster and I was near to running just to avoid that feeling.

I came to a stop in the corner when I was exhausted by the long walk that did turn into a run. I did my best to remain silent and unnoticed but someone was really there.

It isn't a feeling anymore. What should I do?

I need to hurry back home. It's in the other direction though where he might possibly be.

I guess I'll take the other route.

And as I was about to go there, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

This is bad. I have to get away fast.

I prepared myself to run until a familiar voice called out to me.

I looked in shock at the person who looked back with a questioning look.

"Lavi? Why are you panting? Your face looks so horrified, did something happen?"

"Tyki-nii?"

I sighed in relief at seeing that it is indeed he. I was so scared and relieved that I acted like a child and held onto him like one.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you passing by here?"

I let go at the realization. Why did I just do that? I'm no child anymore.

"I'm sorry. I was just happy to find out that it is you. I thought I saw someone following me which is why I took a different route."

"Is that so? Let's get going then. It's pretty late."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I was walking home when I suddenly saw Lavi. He was gasping for air due to exhaustion. It seemed as if he ran far.

He looked scared upon seeing me but sighed in relief at the recognition and even held onto me unconsciously.

He let go upon realization and brushed things off.

It may have been short, but I somehow felt happy. It reminded me of the past when we used to get along so well. That was in the past though which is why I was happy.

He didn't act like before much and seemed to be like the Lavi in the past. It really made me happy. The barrier set up by our conflict is somehow lessening.

I wanted to have apologized for what I did but every time I tried, he changed the topic or avoided it.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

The walk back home was in silence. I was still shivering due to the cold air brushing pass my skin. It's really cold.

I stopped in my tracks when I noticed Tyki-nii also stopped.

I looked behind me and saw him took his coat off. He placed it on me.

"You are cold, aren't you?"

"It's fine," I said as I was about to take it off but I was stopped by his hands.

"It's not fine. You are shivering. You'll get sick and that will be more trouble."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You are my younger brother. It's natural to lend things. Come on. Let's go," he said as if it were the most natural thing to happen contradicting the words he told me in the past.

It felt weird.

Why is he suddenly so kind again?

I can't understand. I don't know what to think. I'm not sure if I should trust such words again.

It felt so unusual. I couldn't bring myself to understand it.

It was more complicated than any of the problems I've read about.

I couldn't really understand it at all too well.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

His hesitation proved that he is still affected by the words I said in the past. I know he doesn't really believe me entirely.

He doubts the actions I am doing. I guess it's natural after all the things that I have done to him in the past.

After all those lies I said, it is only natural for him to act that way.

It is painful that such a barrier exists. I can't tell him the truth yet though.

A lot of things still needs to be done.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'In a silent night', 'You Still Love Me', 'Lifepaw' and 'yami no hikarii' for reviewing ^_^

* * *

><p>1126/2011


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**`Lavi**

Our feet lead us to a warm home away from the cold and chilling air of the freezing night.

Footsteps arrived on the door which opened before our hands even reached out to it.

Auntie Tricia had a sad look with worry on her face meaning that Uncle Sheryl was not in a good mood.

We walked inside and into the room that Auntie Tricia pointed to out silently after whispering in a gentle voice, "He is waiting."

Uncle Sheryl was indeed waiting and was writing on a few documents but stopped as we entered.

He placed his pen down then faced us. He didn't even bother to talk with us separately.

"Why'd you leave your phone behind, Lavi?" his voice like the usual tried to remain calm but anger from worry can still be detected.

"I'm sorry," I apologized with eyes cast down as I lowered my back in the traditional manner my mother taught me when apologizing.

He let out a deep sigh then got up from his chair. I heard his steps coming closer. My head slightly raise to meet his eyes which told me to stand up and stop bowing.

"Just remember to bring your phone and contact us if you are arriving late," said Uncle as his hand was on my shoulder.

"Yes, Uncle Sheryl."

He placed his back down then turned his gaze towards Tyki-nii.

"And where were you, Tyki?" he asked with the same tone of voice.

"I was with a friend."

"You're not that young anymore so I expect more from you."

"Yes, Uncle."

"Lavi, Tyki, I'm not asking much from you but at least please tell us if you are arriving late or not. And do tell us if you're having dinner at home else the food will be wasted. I need not tell you the other things since you know what I will say."

"Yes, Uncle Sheryl," we both said in unison.

"You may leave," he said as he got back on his seat and continued writing.

Tyki-nii closed the door behind us then we went to our own rooms in silence.

I lied on my bed and stared into space for awhile. I don't think that I'll be able to sleep at once so I didn't bother moving from my spot to change and get ready to bed.

I continued lying down pondering with thoughts about what just happened awhile ago.

My mind didn't focus about Uncle Sheryl's sermon but rather on what happened before we arrived home.

I felt something weird. I felt an unusual feeling inside of me. I can't seem to concentrate well on my surroundings and wandered off in my thoughts.

Why was Tyki-nii acting that way? It gave off a peculiar feeling. I can't seem to trust it or rather I can seem to trust it but something is stopping me from believing it.

Part of the persona, I wouldn't really mind and think too much about it but the previous 'Lavi' before the persona is having doubts.

Tyki-nii had lied a lot of times already in the past that it's hard to tell the truth from the lie. A lot of factors supported my disbelief yet the feeling told me not to in a way.

But I am 'Lavi' now. The past has nothing to do with the present. It shouldn't.

The past was a lie. The past is a lie as I convince myself to believe.

I should focus more on the present and on the oncoming future. Bookman left me something to do before his death and I am here to accomplish it as my last persona.

After that though, when I finish it... _what shall I do? _

And before the future, in the present...

_What should I do?_

_Am I supposed to believe him? Should that even matter?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I prepared the things for the next day before heading out to bed.

Sitting down, I pondered on what happened before reaching home.

Why was Lavi running awhile ago?

He said something about thinking that someone might be following him.

I was too surprised at seeing him at a different path while remembering the past that I forgot to ask.

He's probably asleep now though. I don't think I'll be able to ask him and I doubt he'll give me a clear answer.

Have they really started moving?

It would be bad if they did. Days are lessening. I need to hurry.

The information Lulubell gave me was doubtful but helpful.

She told me contradictions of the papers Bookman gave me.

It proves though that they are aware of my actions. I need to be more careful yet rush my pace in doing the investigations.

I need all the proof I can get before they take action.

Another tragedy should be prevented.

* * *

><p>The sun rose like the usual and gave a share of its warmth to the cold morning due to the chilly night from before. Everyone was at the breakfast table like usual at the same time except for Lavi. It seems he has not woken up yet <em>again<em>.

He doesn't have school today so it adds relief to the sleeping redhead as soon as he wakes up.

Road was about to wake him up like the usual but Tyki's feet went up the stairs before she did to wake the sleeping Lavi.

Sheryl held Road's hand and let Tyki thinking that it might help in rebuilding the relationship between the siblings. It won't do if they keep trying to avoid each other.

Tyki reached the door and knocked on it.

There was no answer as expected. It wasn't locked so he turned the knob and came inside to find the sleeping redhead still wearing his clothing from yesterday. He had not changed and is still even wearing the coat Tyki lent him.

Tyki walked gently towards Lavi and sat by the bedside. Lavi didn't seem to notice the added weight and continued sleeping.

Sleeping like a child with that look in his face, Tyki can't help reminiscing on the past when they were still children.

The red hair is a soft as silk like a child's, Tyki's hand found out as his right hand unconsciously swept through the strands.

It didn't change much. It was as if an illusion was playing before him.

_Lavi was just a little boy and so was Tyki.  
><em>

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading. I apologize for the so long time I had not updated. Things got busy in school but now it is Christmas Break! I will try to update like before but I'm still not sure if it will be the same.<p>

Thanks to 'You Still Love Me', 'Lifepaw', 'In a silent night' and 'PINKhairedBADASS' for reviewing ^_^ Your reviews make me happy, glad... I'm just really happy!

The Christmas season is getting to me. Advance Merry Christmas people! Just nine days away.

* * *

><p>1216/2011


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

In the past, Tyki's mother used to strike the strands of both children when they fell asleep after a tiring game.

They used to run outside in the garden and inside when it rains.

Both children would be too exhausted to get up to their own rooms and often fall asleep on the couch most of the time.

Tyki's mother would smile seeing both children fast asleep side by side. She wouldn't wake them up and merely place a blanket over them so they won't get cold. She'll just wait for her husband to arrive then that's the time she wakes the children up for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

What is this? It feels warm.

Is it a hand? Whose is it?

Mama, is that you?

No. It isn't. Her hand is much softer and smaller.

This hand is larger and somehow rough.

It can't be papa's. His is much larger.

Then who is it?

Wait. Whose is it? It can't be my parents. They're no longer here.

My emerald eye quickly opened and met eyes of gold.

"Tyki-nii?"

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Lavi woke up until he said my name with confusion.

I guess he is surprised as to why I'm there. I quickly gave the reason before he asked.

"You overslept again. Everyone's already downstairs for breakfast."

"I'll go down. I'll change later."

"You didn't even change last night."

He looked at his clothes and realized that he indeed had forgotten.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to return your coat and slept with it. It's all crumpled now."

"It's fine. I have another. Let's go down."

"Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I'm really getting confused.

Tyki-nii is acting weird. I'm getting all confused.

And I almost forgot about yesterday before I saw Tyki-nii.

I know I wasn't imagining it. Someone was following me.

Who is it though and why?

Does it have anything to do with what Bookman asked me to do?

I have to be careful then.

And I need to start gathering information. Only the first part of the task is done which is preparation. It's time to take action.

* * *

><p>The redhead quickly changed after eating and taking a bath. It's almost time for his shift in work. He has to hurry.<p>

"See you later."

"Your promise, okay?" Said Road.

"Yes, I'll go home early to play with you."

"See you then, Lavi," she said with her usual cheerful voice.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

Memories keep flashing back as I went through the photographs from the past. It is still here up in the attic although very dusty.

The pages started from when I was a child until Lavi came. His hands were much smaller compared to now and his smile was more genuine, so pure and true.

I regret destroying. I regret a lot of things but I don't regret making that decision to keep him safe.

Bookman kept his promise and kept Lavi safe that long over the past years before he was killed himself.

It had been reported to be an accident but I knew that it was deliberate. Bookman had been killed just like my parents were. Nobody suspects since it was made to look like an accident. I need to change that view and uncover this mystery.

"Tyki! What are you doing up there? I thought Mama said you're going somewhere."

"Just a few more minutes, Road and then I'll be leaving."

"Can I come up there?"

"I'd rather you don't, Road. It's really dusty and your new dress will get all dirty," said Aunt Tricia.

"Eh but I-"

"I'll just bring down what I'm looking at, Road."

"Okay, I'll wait here."

Taking the box, I slowly went down the ladder.

"Let me see! Let me see," said an eaager Road.

"Wait for a little while, irmã."

"I can't wait, Tyki. I have to see it right now."

"I won't show it to you if you're that way."

A frown formed on her face before sighing.

"Fine. I'll wait. Just hurry up."

I placed the ladder back in place then sat down with Road to open the box.

She quickly reached inside and took out an album.

"You were so little here, Tyki. Where's Lavi?"

"He's in the other one."

"Tyki?"

Her voice seemed as if something was bothering her. I wonder now what happened.

"Yes, Road?"

"Lavi is your brother, isn't he?"

"He is. Why?"

"Some of my classmates asked how can that be since he doesn't look anything like you. She says that real siblings look very alike. She said there's no way that Lavi is part of the family," she said with a sad voice. Her eyes were almost in tears.

It made me somehow sad too. I know it's true that Lavi isn't really related to us in any way but for us he is family. He is important to our family. Blood doesn't matter.

It wouldn't and it shouldn't.

I held her in my arms to comfort her in the way she often likes me to when she is feeling down.

I faced her and gave a smile to try and cheer her up.

"Well, Lavi isn't actually related to us by blood but he is our family. He is important to us. You consider him family, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Don't listen to what other people are saying."

"Okay," she said while finally smiling again.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

And thank you to 'PINKhairedBADASS', 'You Still Love Me', 'Lifepaw' and 'LuckyLover12' for reviewing ^_^ I'm really grateful for the reviews. It brings a smile every time.

Just four days away from Christmas ^_^

* * *

><p>1221/2011


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**`Lavi  
><strong>

Walking fast, I barely arrived on time at the backdoor to prepare for my shift.

"You're late, baka usagi!"

"Ignore him, Lavi. You're just on time," said Lenalee encouragingly.

"Yeah, just ignore Bakanda. He's just being his usual self."

"Shut your mouth, Moyashi," said Kanda as he glared at the said beansprout.

"It's Allen. Can't that little brain of yours get it, Bakanda?" said Allen as he glared back.

Sparks were flying just like the usual. The air-conditioned room grew warmer as the tension rose.

The Chinese girl tried to calm down the two and smiled at me to say that she'll take care of it and that I should change into my uniform already.

I smiled back at her then walked away to change into the uniform.

It was simple compared to what the other waiters wear in other restaurants. I guess Allen's uncle like to keep things simple and not overly extravagant.

It is comfortable too so there is nothing to complain about. I'm really lucky getting a job here. Everyone is really kind.

The customers, most of them didn't think badly of my eye patch. Most were rather concerned. Only a few were bothered. Lenalee made sure to assign me to a table where they won't be bothered by it.

It really made me happy. So far, there hasn't been any problem here.

After changing clothes, I went back to see that Kanda somehow calmed down and is back to work. Allen is by the piano ready to play a piece and Lenalee is at the door ready to welcome the guests coming for lunch.

* * *

><p>The clock struck two o'clock. My shift ended. I finished changing and was headed home for lunch.<p>

"Hey, Lavi. Can I come over your place?" asked Allen as he just came out after changing.

"I guess it will be fine. Would Yuu-chan and Lena-chan also come?"

"They're actually going somewhere else and I don't want to be left at home doing nothing."

I smiled back at his complaining expression.

"I should warn you though, Road would love to play with you and she isn't easily satisfied with one game."

I've told stories about Road to Allen but they actually haven't met yet.

"I'm fine with that. I've taken care of kids before."

"But Road isn't just any kid," I added in a whisper that crept out Allen a bit.

He showed a worried expression which made me laugh.

"Don't worry. I was just kidding. Road is a sweet girl."

"Okay," said Allen after giving off a deep sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

We arrived at Lavi's house and was welcomed by his little cousin Road. She gave a greeting then let us in. Her smile was sweet which made me let my guard down.

I guess Lavi really is just kidding. Right?

The moment the door closed...

She showed a sadistic grin when Lavi left the room to talk with his Aunt. I'm just imagining this, right?

I guess I was exaggerating but her smile looked as if she were planning something.

"You're Allen Walker?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah, and you're Road?"

"Yup. I'm Road Kamelot. You can simply call me Road."

"And you can call me Allen."

We shook hands before she held my wrist.

"Okay, Allen, follow me. I'll show you something."

"How about Lavi?"

"He'll come up later," she said as she led me up the stairs into a room.

Entering it, the room somehow surprised me. Not that it wasn't too unusual for a girl since the room was very much feminine. It's just that, the colors held a bright color of pink. The floor was colored like a chess board except the fact that it's pink instead of white. Adding to that, the style of the room was like a mixture of lolita and gothic.

"Come over here and close the door before Lavi come inside. I'll show you something really nice."

I did as said and closed the door. I walked towards her then settled down in a sitting position next to her in front of a box.

"What is this?"

"Photographs. Old ones when Lavi and Tyki were children. Would you like to see?"

"Tyki is Lavi's brother, right?"

"Yup and he's my cousin or rather like a brother to me."

Road opened the box and took out the old album.

We both opened it to see pictures of Lavi and Tyki together playing around.

They look nothing alike. Lavi never told me much about his family but I can tell that he isn't related to him by blood.

Was he abandoned by his parents like I was?

Stop it, Allen. Don't think of negative thoughts.

Lavi is even looking so cheerful in these photographs. His smile is brighter than ever. The two of them really look like siblings with those smiles. Ignore the physical characteristics, they are siblings.

I wonder though, how does Lavi's parents look like? I have never seen mine. Are their photographs here?

My hands looked though the box but found none.

Allen, you should control your curiosity. There is no need to think too much of the past.

"Allen?" asked a concerned Road.

I smiled to assure her nothing was wrong. I tried to stop myself from spacing out.

Everything's fine despite the past. We both belong in a family now and are happy. I should stop thinking negatively. Focus here, Allen. Focus.

A knock came at the door.

"Irmã, what are you doing there with Allen? I'm coming in," said Lavi as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Ola, Lavi," said Road while smiling innocently.

"What have you got there, Road?"

"Photographs. Tyki came across them awhile ago. I asked him to lend them to me before he placed it back in the attic."

"Of whom?"

"You and Tyki. When you were children. You looked really cute."

"Thanks, Road. Can I see?"

"Sure. Come over here."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I didn't expect to see those photographs again. I didn't want to worry them so I retained my cheerful character and went along with it.

And looking at Allen, I bet he's figured out that I was adopted. He won't ask though since that's the way he is.

The photographs usually bring nice memories but I remember lies.

The lies that I wished weren't lies.

"Where is this place, Lavi?"

"It's the local park near our old home."

Home? It brings me good memories but not all of those were true.

It's hard putting up a smile. My persona is getting harder to portray.

I can't let them know. I'll just excuse myself for a short while. I'll just say I'm going outside for a breath of fresh air

"Allen, I'm leaving you with Road for awhile. I'm just going to take a short walk outside for a breath of fresh air."

He seems to understand my situation and agreed. He even tried occupying Road's mind with other things so she wouldn't notice too much.

It won't do to cause trouble.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thank you for reading.<p>

Thank you to 'You Still Love Me', 'PINKhairedBADASS' and 'Lifepaw' for reviewing.

Two days away from Christmas ^_^

Advance Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>1223/2011


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**`Lavi**

At first I just walked away but then it turned into running. I didn't really know where I was going but something pulled me to visit my old home. How ironic that I call it home?

I went anyway by taking the train then a bus. It took me more than an hour to reach the stop nearest there. From the station, I started walking to my old home or rather, the house where I used to live.

I know what I'm doing is crazy and after a long time, this is the only time I chose to visit. Visit? I wonder, has it already been sold? Is there anyone living there? I know though for a fact that it's empty except for a few furniture left.

If it hasn't been bought yet, the place is probably coated with dust. It's not like Uncle Sheryl can spare the money or time just to keep an empty house clean.

My feet became impatient from walking so I started running again until I finally reached my old home. It is no longer one though after the first one before this.

I didn't seem to care though and walked in front of it. It was empty. No one had really bought it yet. Obviously it's closed so I didn't bother to pass through the gate. It looked so old and worn down, a lifeless house it looked ever since that day.

No more cheerful sounds coming from within. No lights lit to show the presence of people living there.

Depressed by the sudden reminder that they're no longer here, I started walking back towards the station.

My eye caught something else though and led my feet towards the land filled with trees.

I imagined children playing as I sat myself on the bench but that isn't happening since it was already getting late. I remember this place well when I used to play with Tyki-nii. It has been such a long time. Remembering brings good old memories but then comes the painful reminder of lies.

I was too deep in thought until the phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. It consisted of three missed calls and a text from Allen asking where I was.

It's a good thing that I brought it with me this time but I'm still causing trouble by not being there.

I replied to Allen's text apologizing and asking him to tell Auntie Trisha that I'll be arriving home a little late.

My phone suddenly rang again, it was from Auntie Trisha.

"Where are you, Lavi? What time are you arriving?"

"I don't think I'll be joining you guys for dinner but I'm heading home right now."

"Where are you?"

"At a park."

"Which park? I'll ask-"

"There's no need. I'll go home fine myself, Auntie Trisha. Please."

She hesitated then sighed in agreement.

"Okay but try and hurry up."

"Yes, Auntie Trisha."

I closed my phone then placed it back in my pocket. I hurriedly walked back to the station. I need to hurry. It's getting late. I can't afford to miss the train.

I should plan things better next time. I shouldn't have even done that on a whim. It isn't like me at all. Ever since coming back, my mind has not been at ease. This is bad. I need to focus.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I arrived home and met someone familiar.

"You're the kid Uncle Mana took in?"

"Yes."

"How is he?"

"Doing well."

"He is the cousin of my mother if you're wondering how I knew him."

"Mana never told me much about his family except for Uncle Neah who I often see. I didn't know."

"It's fine. He didn't really like much my father so he avoided us because of that. I only saw him once at my parents' funeral but mother often talked of them."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, shounen."

"It's Allen. You aren't that much older than me."

"Just felt like it."

"I guess we're sort of cousins and since Lavi's your brother, I guess we're like cousins too."

"Where is he?"

"He went out after a walk. It took some time before he replied to my text. He said he's arriving late. I'm heading home myself but I'm worried since he looked down."

"What happened?"

"We were looking through old photographs. He seemed to try smiling for Road but for me I can see it in his eye."

"Which photographs?"

"The one where you and Lavi were just little before you came here."

"Thanks for telling me. Good night."

"Good night."

I wonder where Lavi went?

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I arrived at the train station after taking the bus. It had been a long journey and upon arriving at the train station, I found out that I don't have enough money to return.

I decided taking the train to a certain station that can cover my money left. I'll just walk at that stop.

I did as I said but upon having started walking from the stop. I realized how cold it was already outside and I still have a long way to walk.

My phone rang, it was Uncle Sheryl. He probably has arrived at home.

"Where are you, Lavi?" he asked with a concerned tone yet firm at the same time.

"I'm walking home already."

"Where?"

"Don't worry. I'll get there."

I didn't want to do this but I can't just tell them where I went. They'll only worry.

Uncle Sheryl gave a deep sigh similar to Auntie Tricia then just told me to get home safe.

I placed back my phone only to hear it ringing after a few minutes.

Another call came and to my surprise it was Tyki-nii. I wondered why he called. Maybe Uncle Sheryl asked him to try calling me to ask where I was.

"Lavi?"

"Tyki-nii? Why'd you call?"

"You've been to the old house?"

My eye widened in shock. How did he-

"Lavi? Are you still there?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"That's not important. They are worried now. Where are you?"

"Near the bakery."

"That's still a long way to walk."

"I'll manage."

"I'll pick you up."

He put down the phone before I was even able to protest. What's going on?

I feel weird. Tyki-nii's acting weird.

Judging by the distance, it will probably take him around less than twenty minutes to get here by car. He naturally would use that instead of just walking for that would be pointless. He arrived though half the time earlier than expected.

"Get inside. It's cold."

"Thank you."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"The restaurant is still open there."

"It's fine."

Ironically, it was the shop of Allen's uncle, Neah.

"It's not. Let's go, Lavi. I haven't eaten as well. I arrived after dinner."

"Okay."

I felt uneasy and weird since this is where I work.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

And thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS' for reviewing.

And a Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>January 2, 2012<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**`Tyki  
><strong>

The restaurant wasn't too high class and expensive. I've never been here but have heard about it a great deal. It has been here for around three years yet I've never stepped a foot before.

Entering the place, I can see it looks elegant and the aura around it is comforting. You won't feel uneasy. Even the music being played is nice and somehow familiar. I really do feel like as if I heard it somewhere. I wonder where?

The waitress who brought us to the table near the elegant white piano was a young girl probably working part time. She placed us in our seats and gave the menu with a smile. The place is as it was told which makes me wonder why Lavi is looking so uneasy. The waitress left for awhile to give us time to order and went somewhere else.

"Hello there, Lavi. And you must be Tyki. You've grown and a looker as they say."

"Uncle Neah, I didn't know that you know each other."

"He works for me. I own the place."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

How weird that Tyki called him uncle and then it hit me that they look so alike. I should have easily guessed they're related. I feel like an idiot for not noticing.

"Lavi? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something."

"So what will you have?"

"Any will do fine."

"As your uncle. I'm treating you for today. Don't hold back. It's just now."

"How about this?"

"Your drinks?"

They continued talking while my mind was elsewhere. I just nodded every time they have a question. My thoughts kept me in my mind and didn't notice that the food was already being served.

Chomesuke gave me a nudged to wake me. She seems to have noticed I was distracted. She's a friend of mine here ate the workplace besides Yuu-chan and the others. It depends though on her time if we are on the same shift just like today. She couldn't come awhile ago so she took a night shift. She's older than me and a first year at college.

* * *

><p>For the whole time, Lavi seemed to be distracted and rarely focused on eating. He was silent and didn't hold the usual cheerful character he played. Something is bothering him and Tyki could take a guess but he'd rather hear it from Lavi himself if he can help it.<p>

"Did you enjoy the food?"

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"What was that song you played awhile ago? It seems familiar," asked Tyki.

"Fourteenth's Song. I composed it myself. I played it once when you were this little," replied Neah as he showed how tall Tyki was back then.

"The food is great. I'll come again and maybe with other people."

"See you then."

"Sure."

"And maybe bring Sheryl, his wife and little Road. Haven't seen them for along time."

"I'll ask them and tell you when to expect us."

The two exited the restaurant then got inside the car with Tyki on the driver's seat and Lavi next to it like awhile ago. Tyki started the engine and drove but came to a stop before reaching the house. It was silent as tension slowly filled the air until he suddenly spoke.

"Don't recklessly do things, Lavi."

* * *

><p>His voice had a hint of worry yet reprimanding at the same time.<p>

He's acting strangely. Every action he took lately contradicts what he said before I decided leaving. I was almost brought in by it but the sudden reminder of the past lies made me doubt it. I know I should have replied but I chose to ignore him.

"You also never did tell that you work for him."

"I did tell Uncle Sheryl that I work for Allen's uncle," Lavi replied with indifference.

I can't understand him at all. Does it even matter if he knows? I don't really care about his questions. The questions I wanted answered aren't his but mine.

"So do you want to go inside the old house next time. I have the keys."

It doesn't matter anymore. How'd he even know about it?

"It's fine but how'd you know?"

"It is expected. You'd go there sooner or later. You've been gone for years. It would be unlikely for anyone to at least visit their old home when in the area."

"It's really late."

We should just go home already if I won't be able to have the chance of asking him why is he that way.

"Are you thinking of visiting your first home? You've never been there since you came..."

"I've no need to go there. The place was sold."

His questions are getting irritating.

"How is school for you?"

"Fine."

Will he not stop with those questions?

"Doing well?"

I can't take it anymore.

"You sound like Uncle Sheryl," I replied with spite and irritation while he tried to remain calm.

"I'm just as concerned as he is."

What the hell? Concerned? I don't really get him.

_...the only reason I tried getting along with you was because of guilt and pity._

"Concerned? How can you be concerned?" I replied with a much stronger tone of spite. I know I'm acting like a kid acting so fired up and angry. He didn't even start an argument but I can still remember those words he said in the past.

_It's better for everyone, Lavi._

_You'd lessen the load if you come with Bookman._

"You're my younger brother, why shouldn't I?"

Younger brother?

_You're not really related to us anyway._

_You have no importance to me at all unlike my real family._

_You cursed child! You should just die!_

"That just sounds wrong. Younger brother? I remember that you clearly told me that I'm no concern of yours. I'm not even related to you by blood. Is it pity again as you've called it? Guilt? Or debt? Was it because Uncle Sheryl asked you to?"

I know my character and voice aren't anymore the persona I'm supposed to play. This is Lavi, not the one assigned by Bookman but the real one that supposedly died. This also happened with Lenalee. I can't control him anymore when he's angry. I have to calm then yet I can't seem to care.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Lavi's mood swings are expected of his character. The next chapter's almost finished so I'll probably update it within the week. Busy time can't really seem to make me update like before. Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS', 'You Still Love Me' and 'Lifepaw' for reviewing ^_^ Your reviews are greatly appreciated.

And there's this fanfic by my friend, Ezekeel entitled, 'The Apprentice'. It's about Lavi becoming Bookman and taking in a little girl to be his apprentice. He kinda left the order and there starts his journey with the little girl who reminds him of himself when he was younger. It's different type of read but I think it's nice. I hope you try reading it.

* * *

><p>0115/2012


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**`Tyki  
><strong>

"That just sounds wrong. Younger brother? I remember that you clearly told me that I'm no concern of yours. I'm not even related to you by blood. Is it pity again as you've called it? Guilt? Or debt? Was it because Uncle Sheryl asked you to?"

Do you think of my actions that way?

"What are you talking about, Lavi? I don't-"

"Don't try to lie to me again. If you hate me then that's it. Don't bother about other things. I'd rather have the truth then your lies once more."

"I'm not lying."

I don't like lying to you. I want to tell you the real truth why those things happened but you might not even listen to me or believe me.

"I don't care, Tyki-nii. None should even matter. We're not even family. We're not related in any way."

"Won't you just listen to me? I-"

"Why? What is there left? All you say is lies and none really matters. You're not my brother or family. You're just a stranger."

I know I should have better taken control of myself but did he have to doubt me that much and even go as far as calling me a stranger?

"If you don't regard me as your brother by clearly pointing those things out, why do you still call me that way? And why pretend? Why innocently acting like before and calling me Tyki-nii? Why not just clearly point out as you are now that you are angry and hate me for those lies I've said as you pointed it out?"

"I don't want to cause trouble to them. And there's nothing wrong with pretending. You're a hypocrite to accuse me of that if you do the same most of the time."

"You're one yourself. What are you exactly feeling, Lavi? Are you angry? Sad? I can't tell and if you can't guess what I'm feeling, it's anger. Do you doubt me that much?"

"What is there to trust? You've lied to me. I'm confused and irritated. You're always that way. It's hard to know which is true. It's like as if you're character's black and white."

Tyki's eyes widened by what he said. And before he even managed to reply, Lavi had cut him off.

"All those lies. I can't understand you at all. Why do you even bother to say them when nothing changes."

Nothing is indeed changing. This argument won't even lead to anything. We're just going to end up tiring ourselves out. I'm older than him. I shouldn't get caught in this flow of anger.

"Lavi. Calm down. We both should calm down. There is no need to get so worked up. Take a deep breath. You're shaking. Calm down."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I couldn't understand myself. I suddenly lashed out and answered back with harsh words. I didn't mean all of it and I didn't mean to make him angry. I don't want him angry. I don't want Tyki-nii angry. I like it better seeing Tyki-nii smile but I will never be the cause of that.

I'm nothing he's to be concerned about or care. I was just a stranger taken in his family years ago and even destroyed it like I did with mine. All those that have been with me long died. I don't want Tyki-nii gone. I'll leave after doing what Bookman asked me to. I'll leave so they'll live peaceful and happy lives like before when I left. They don't need to care for a cursed child like that can't even control his anger.

If Tyki-nii didn't tell me to. I would have said more words that I didn't even mean. I would have said harsh words to him that isn't entirely true. I don't want him to get angry and hate me but I just did.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tyki-nii. I shouldn't have raised my voice and said those words. I'm sorry, Tyki-nii."

Please don't be angry. Please don't hate me... but you already do.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tyki-nii. I shouldn't have raised my voice and said those words. I'm sorry, Tyki-nii."_

Lavi, he's shaking and near crying just like before.

_I'm sorry, Tyki-nii-sama. Please don't get angry._

His voice sounded similar to the time when he thought that I'd leave him because I saw his eye.

_Tyki-nii, please don't leave me. I'm no monster. This eye is. Please don't leave me, Tyki-nii. Please... Please, Tyki-nii._

I can't. I can't leave you. I never wanted you to leave back then in the first place but I have to keep you safe. It isn't yet. I still have not finished what I'm supposed to do. I can't have you know yet what I'm doing and I can't let things be this way.

I have to keep a distance for now but I can't. I just can't.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

He was silent for awhile. I knew it. He really hates me even more now. I suddenly longed those moments in the past even if they were lies yet the truth forces me back into reality. I was prepared for words that I knew I'd hate but it never came. Instead of words I'd rather deny, came a warm embrace from arms I haven't felt for a long time. They are much larger too compared to what I can remember.

"I apologize for my words and actions. You are not at fault."

"Which is true, Tyki-nii? I don't know what to believe anymore. I want to believe like before that you are kind and really care about me yet the reminder of what repeatedly happened tells me that I shouldn't believe it. Please tell me this time. Just this once so I know what I need to trust."

I can't tell anymore the difference between my wishes and reality.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done, for all the pain I've caused you. The concern for you isn't because of anyone or the feeling of guilt or pity. You are my younger brother. Blood doesn't disprove that nor do any other things. Please believe me this time."

Younger brother? I wanted this acknowledgment for a long time yet now it feels lacking. I shouldn't complain. I should be contented. Tyki-nii is back. I'm back home.

"I'll believe you this time but the moment I find out you're lying, hide or I'll kill you. Better make sure you're not. I won't be able to take it if you did. You're my nii-sama after all," I said cheerfully and played once more the persona of my childish ways. I couldn't tell though. I must be doing it myself.

"And you are my little otouto."

"Not little anymore."

"I'm still taller than you."

"That's cause you're older, old man."

"I'm not that old."

"You are."

"Let's go. We might get another scolding," he said while letting go. I can't believe it was that long.

"It's fine. I'm glad to have my nii-sama back," I said with a cheerful smile. I really do feel happy somehow despite what happened.

"And I, you."

"You sound like a romanticist old geezer."

"You're being childish."

"Don't care."

"Let's just go home."

"Yeah, I'm real sleepy."

And very excited to go _home_.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading. This is a chapter longer than the usual or rather for me it is since it's more than my average thousand words per chapter. I really worked hard for it for you guys. It's thanks to your kind reviews. I seriously never thought I could reach more than ninety reviews, ninety three to be exact for twenty-nine chapters. That is just something for me to be glad about and thankful for.<p>

I don't know if I'm pushing it but can it reach a hundredth for this chapter? I might update soon with so much love for you guys and the characters. If it doesn't, I still feel the same way. It's just that I've a busy schedule still unlike before. I'll try to find time to update this soon but I'm not sure since I usually alternately update with my other fanfic. and other things I do. Thanks again for reading.

Otouto (Japanese) - usually called towards a younger sibling. Please do correct me if I'm wrong. I don't really know the language well.

And thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS', 'You Still Love Me' and 'Lifepaw' for reviewing ^_^ Your reviews are greatly appreciated as always.

* * *

><p>0117/2012


	31. Chapter 31

In this chapter, some weeks are going to be skipped. There really isn't much that had happened so I won't write it in detail. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

In a matter of weeks, school ended for Road and Lavi. Summer break started and so did Tyki's part time job and internship.

"Tyki, he will be in charge of you. This is Cross Marian and his secretary, Maria. Cross, this is Tyki Mikk, you're intern. He previously worked under Zokalo."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Drop the formalities. Hate those shit. I'm Cross and you follow every word I tell you."

"Yes, Cross."

"Now, fix this paper work. And you, Maria, get me a drink."

Tyki dreaded his new job until he found out how great the skills were of the turned out to be well-know inspector when and _if_ he was serious. Tyki actually worked his way out to be able to get enough connections to be brought to this division. He might not like the inspector so much but finding the truth is much more important.

Cross didn't bring Tyki yet to the field and only had him do paperwork but the documents and hearsay were enough to prove the drunken (most of the time) inspector's ability. The few who managed to survive working under him turned out well. Tyki may be really reluctant due to his superior's attitude but it will have to be endured to reach his goals.

* * *

><p>Lavi took more shifts during the summer break. Besides the weekend, he worked during Tuesdays and Thursdays. The rest, he hanged out with family and friends or on his own at times. He discretely started researching about what Bookman asked him to.<p>

He started with the gang called akuma.

_They are well known yet in a bad way yet not many are arrested due to lack of sufficient evidence. There may be witnesses at times but evidences suddenly disappear. Even their exact purpose as a group is unknown. They do too many miscellaneous jobs that it becomes hard to tell what they are exactly dealing in. The only thing certain is the fact that most of it is illegal._

_The gang called the akuma is also the oldest known gang to be working and possibly the largest yet there base cannot be found. For the length of its existence, a certain division in the police force is assigned with possible cases related to them._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Lavi, dinner's ready!" said a cheerful Road that opened the door and took a look at what the red head was doing. "What's that you're writing? Can I see? It can't be your homework since school's over," added Road as she walked towards the red head who was lying on his bed facing sheets of papers with a pen.

"I'm writing a letter to... a friend of mine in a different country," said Lavi as he tried to keep the papers out from the little girl's sight.

"Why don't you email your friend instead?" said Road as she got closer to the red head that sat up and backed away a little from her. He seemed to be hiding something and it's arousing her curiosity to find out. He can't keep this from her. She has to find out and she will. She often gets what she wants after all. Her father 'slightly' spoiled her.

"He likes it better if I write. Emails aren't too personal."

"_He_ sounds like a girl."

"Well, _he_ is kinda old-fashioned, Road since _he_ is an old man. He wanted to hear about what's happening."

"Oh. Can I see?"

"Road, didn't I say it was personal?"

"Fine, fine. Hurry and come down," said Road pretending to give up and might have fooled him if Lavi hadn't seen her added grin after saying that.

"Don't even think about it, Road."

"I-"

"I know that look, Road-chan. You can't fool me. I know your planning on snooping around. Don't even try."

"Okay, I won't but you'll have to bring me with you to work. I want to meet your other friends and see where you work. I've only met Allen so far."

"I'll see."

"Yay," said Road with satisfaction. She may not have found out what she originally wanted to but she still got something.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

That was close. It wouldn't do at all if Road meddled with my things. I'll have to hide the papers really well and find out how can I deal with Road coming to work with me. Tomorrow's a Thursday and my shift will be at lunch time like the usual. She may be a naughty child but I think I can trust her with coming to work. I'll have to give a call to Uncle Neah later after dinner and when we have Uncle Sheryl's permission.

Before going down to eat, I took a quick glance at the papers then kept it deep within the drawers then locked it with the key. Closing the door behind me, I passed by Tyki-nii who was working with a few documents.

I gave a knock at the open door.

"Dinner's ready."

"Yeah, Road told me awhile ago."

"Aren't you coming down?"

"In a minute. You go ahead."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Tyki. How nice to have you finally join us," said Auntie Tricia.<p>

"What were you doing, Tyki?" asked an eager Road.

"Fixing documents and looking things through. Didn't you ask that question awhile ago when you came in?"

"Just asking. Lavi was writing a letter awhile ago to a friend. He won't let me see."

"I did tell you that it is a _personal_ letter."

"Won't you at least say who it is?"

"It's an old man I used to live with under the same roof in one of my travels with Bookman."

"How long had you kept in touch?" asked Uncle Sheryl.

"It had been months. I often wrote to him once in awhile if time allows it."

"Really now?" asked Uncle Sheryl.

"How about you, Tyki-nii? How is work for you?" I said trying to change the topic away from me.

"It's fine."

"Who do you work under?" asked Uncle Sheryl.

"A man by the name of Cross Marian."

That names seems familiar. Oh shit!

I remember reading about him in the files. He's one of the inspectors in charge with activities related to the akuma.

Was it really coincidence? How come Tyki-nii is working there? I know that he took up that course but this is just way too much of a coincidence. I won't be able to get information easily now. It doesn't feel right working behind Tyki-nii's back. I guess I'll have to resort to other ways.

"Oh, I've heard a bit about him. He does well in his job," said Uncle Sheryl.

"He isn't working you too hard?" asked Auntie Tricia.

"No. Everything's fine."

"Papa! Papa! Can I go with Lavi to his part time job tomorrow?"

"Why would you want to go?" asked Uncle Sheryl.

"Will it be fine with them?" asked Auntie Tricia.

"I'll talk with the owner later. I think it'll be fine though as long as she behaves."

"I can behave just fine."

"If it won't be a problem. I guess it will be fine," said Uncle Sheryl. "Take good care of her, Lavi."

"Yes, Uncle Sheryl."

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS', 'You Still Love Me', 'lal' and 'Lifepaw' for reviewing ^_^

I am open to opinions and criticisms about the information in this chapter. I don't have an actual idea how things work in the police force so the things here are made up based on things here and there.

* * *

><p>0130/2012


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

A crime was reported.

"You're coming this time," said the red head whose face was half covered by a mask. Tyki wondered what it was for but didn't bother to ask. There were way too many things unusual about his supervisor that he didn't really want to know in particular.

"Yes."

"Hurry up. And be prepared with my wine, Maria."

"Yes, Cross."

They left the building and took the car going there. The older man sat at the back drinking wine with his secretary while Tyki sat in front driving. When he was asked if he knew that place, the drunkard threw the keys at him and only said two words, "You drive."

And that resulted in him driving through the busy streets in a hurry while his supervisor merely drank wine calmly in the back. If only he didn't have a higher position, Tyki would have stepped out of the line and hit the bastard.

* * *

><p>"Male. Aged mid-twenties. No ID. Said to be an accident. Got run over by a taxi. No plate number taken."<p>

"The mark's there," said Maria.

"Yes, The upside down pentacle," answered Cross as if it were that important.

Upon looking at it, Tyki understood and thought the symbol familiar.

"The only thing that will tell that it was done by the akuma," said Tyki in the spur of the moment upon understanding.

"His position too, there's a meaning. Take down notes, boy and interview the people around," said Cross in a professional tone. He's slowly looking his part.

Upon looking back at the supervisor, Tyki frowned and shook the vision off his head. Looking his part, the drunkard only does that in barely a few minutes. He's sitting right now on the bench drinking wine with his secretary while the intern questioned people.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

When I asked Uncle Neah if it would be alright to bring Road with me to work, he enthusiastically said a yes while explaining that he wanted to meet her since it has been a long time despite the close distance between the families. They were never away and found time to meet and although the conflict was long gone, there is still that feeling.

When morning came, everyone settled at the table and ate breakfast. Uncle Sheryl left for work while Tyki-nii went to his room looking over files again. Auntie Trisha prepared Road for the visit and talked with her daughter the things she must do and not do.

We left the house and started walking towards work with her hand in mine swaying it playfully. Opening the knob of the back door, the greetings were the same as usual.

* * *

><p>"You're late again, baka usagi."<p>

"Just shut your mouth, Bakanda. You say that almost _everyday_."

"You shut your mouth, Moyashi. It's cause he's late _all the time_."

"You're the one who's too early."

"I know how to manage time unlike some people."

"Are you insinuating anything, _Bakanda_?"

"You're little brain can't seem to comprehend, _Moyashi_."

"Hey, don't be mean to Allen," said a little girl that suddenly appeared from behind Lavi who was trying to suppress his laugh.

"What the hell is this brat doing here?" said a glaring Kanda.

She merely ignored him and introduced herself to Lenalee who smiled back.

"I'm Road Kamelot."

"I'm Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you. And he's Kanda Yuu."

"So what do you do here? I'll just watch. I won't cause much trouble."

"Sure, follow me," said Lenalee. "And Lavi, changed in your uniform."

"Yeah."

"What the hell's going on, baka usagi?"

"Just keep quiet, Yuu-chan and don't bully Road while you're at it. You'll end up regretting it."

"I'm in on this one too, Bakanda. You don't want to get on her bad side," said Allen from experience.

Lavi changed into his uniform and got ready for work while Lenalee entertained the little girl along with Allen while Kanda just sent out daggers from afar.

* * *

><p>The red head finished his shift and went back home with Road. She licked on a lollipop that Lenalee gave her as a treat upon passing by the store that sold candies. They were welcomed home by Tricia upon arriving while Road told stories.<p>

"So how was your day, Road?"

"It was so fun. The place is nice. Most of the people are kind except for one. Allen played a nice piece. Lenalee was good at welcoming people. Lavi-nii also does well. When Uncle Neah played, he let me sit beside him and gave me a delicious treat. Lenalee too."

"The place sounds nice," said Sheryl.

"It really does," said Tricia.

"Why don't we go there as a family some time?" said Sheryl.

"Yay!" said an eager Road.

"And by family, we mean when it's not your shift, Lavi. Let's enjoy your summer break. You mustn't always read during your free time."

"Yes, Uncle Sheryl."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I should do what I should. I have been slacking off lately.

I hadn't done much what Bookman asked me to do ever since coming here. I need to do some research and record the facts.

I didn't go to the library naturally. I already have the information on history. I'm done with all that. I need the latest information.

Dressed in common clothes that won't stand out with a wig to cover my eye-catching hair, I walked into the streets asking information from different people.

On the first night, I didn't get much. It took a few days before my asking led to something.

The gang called akuma exists as I already know it and is still active. Out of the twenty people I asked, one knew about it or rather heard about it. She heard it from a friend who heard among rumors. I tried asking more the next few days in alternate making sure that no one inside the house or my friends will take notice.

Not many really know about them. Everything I heard was hearsay, no real witness.

There is a division that takes care of cases related to them which is why it isn't well known and that inspector is _Cross Marian_, the man Tyki-nii is working for. How will I get information from him? I've heard they have a computer that I could try hacking but there aren't any assurance that I won't get caught. I need to look for more information and observe their division. I might get a chance but still no assurance. Bookman really should have given more information. The only clue he gave me as to who I can ask was, 'Magdala Curtain'. What in the world is that? And who would react to it? This is really hard. I'm not as cut out as I should be being his apprentice.

Everything he gave me was in code to be safe but even as an apprentice, can anyone even understand all of that?

Or maybe I'm just not too focus right now...

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: I apologize for taking so long. Examinations took quite a lot of time along with projects. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. It helps speed the update. I'll try the next one within the week or the next but not anymore as long as more then a month.<p>

I'm situating things for now, maybe more excitement will happen in the next chapter. I hope this didn't bore you :)

Thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS' for reviewing. I'm really grateful.

I apologize again for taking so much time for this one to come out.

That's all, thank you ^_^

* * *

><p>0322/2012


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Lavi went to work as usual but the grumpy Japanese wasn't there reprimanding him for being late. It didn't feel right. It felt wrong and heavy as if something bad really happened. He hope nothing did. He didn't like it when at times like this he turns out right.

"What happened? Where's Yuu-chan?" he asked still with a smile despite the nagging feeling.

The Chinese girl and British boy were quiet ever since he arrived. They didn't even greet him like the usual. It was as if they didn't notice his arrival until he asked the question. Both were startled hearing him and it took awhile before anyone answered.

"He's at home with his family," said Allen as if hesitating then finally said the words that kept them all silent for awhile. "_Daisya died_."

He was right and those words just dropped a bomb making silence. He wasn't exactly close with the guy but someone's death isn't exactly something you'll be noisy about and especially when that person is the brother despite not blood related to a friend. He did admit his friendship to the Japanese openly but before there never was such a bond. It was only a mere acquaintance with his persona faking the bond but now it was real and the news isn't really nice at all, not one bit.

It took another while before someone spoke again and the red head himself took initiative. His curiousness was getting to him besides concern. The British boy just said that _he_ died and didn't say how and why.

"What happened?" asked Lavi trying to sound careful or rather trying to ease the heavy atmosphere. He was feeling confused as to how he should react as well besides the conflict of what happened. He doesn't actually hate the guy or anything despite what happened. His _persona_ as he tries to claim used to but doesn't feel that now. He kind of just tried forgetting what happened to avoid the bad air.

"I don't really know. We want to go to and find out but Kanda forbid us," said Allen with worry despite not exactly in terms most of the times with the Japanese. They were still friends and their friend is not feeling well despite trying to act strong. Kanda and Daisya were still brothers and family despite the threats among them.

"Even if they weren't exactly close, they were still brothers," said Lenalee as if knowing what Allen thought.

"Can we go after work?" asked Lavi unexpectedly.

"Kanda-" Lenalee attempted to say somethign but was cut off by Lavi.

"Yuu-chan needs some company. It'd be best to have nothing left behind. I'll pay my respects," Lavi actually sounded serious this time like the time when they didn't agree at first in their unexpected reunion. There was concern in that seriousness which his friends understood.

"Besides Yuu-chan tends to say the opposite of what he feels," he added.

"Okay, Lavi," said Lenalee trying to muster a smile.

"We'll go there later," said Allen.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the house, Tiedoll let them inside and accompany Kanda. Tiedoll was crying but did his best not to make others worry. Marie went with his father back to the room where the corpse was traditionally before being buried. In another room there there was a red haired man and a lady talking whom Lavi by chance overheard talking when passing by after paying his respects to the dead. He went to the kitchen thinking. It was more like junior took over back again and lead him to focus on what he should after seeing that inverted pentacle on the corpse and 'hearing' the conversation.<p>

He was supposedly getting the drinks as he volunteered to but didn't for a short while. He pondered about what just happened. Based on what he had heard or rather the , it was thought and reported to be just a case of accidental poisoning due to the mistake of what was placed inside his food, a horrible mistake. The man and lady he heard talking seem to have mentioned the inverted pentacle he had seen but the others disregarded it just as a tattoo or marked be something else.

He wondered as to who they were and if they would react to the code.

"Magdala Curtain," he whispered to himself thinking he was alone but the lady he didn't see heard him. She seemed surprised then suddenly started asking him questions.

"What's your name, lad? I'm Maria."

"Lavi."

"Do you have a surname? And where did you hear that?"

"Bookman. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bookman? I didn't think you'd be here and I know I heard right. Where's the old man? Only he could have told you about that," she said while her tone of voice change. She simply held a kind tone at first but now it sounded as if she were interrogating him.

"He's dead. You know him?" Lavi asked still playing naive. He can't just let his guard down and take chances.

"Yes. Why don't you come with me later after Cross finishes with his job? I have things I'd like to ask you," she reverting back to her sweet tone as if tempting a little boy with candy to come with her.

"Cross? Cross Marian?" he asked in surprise and confusion.

Why did things suddenly turn this way? Cross Marian is involved in this?

This is just weird and unexpected. How did things actually suddenly go according as planned? There never was even a plan except for Bookman's and while he is wondering about it out loud, the right person just hears it.

He can't act rashly. He'll wait for everything she says.

"Yes. I'm his secretary."

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked trying to be cautious.

She caught up with this and smiled.

"Don't worry. You won't get into trouble. The old man didn't tell you that for nothing. I should have said this earlier. I think it's slightly childish but oh well. _Heavenly Compass_."

She said what Bookman told him that the reply would be. Maybe he could talk with her but not now. He has to plan the right date and time that won't conflict with anything.

"Okay, but I have somewhere else to go. Can it be another day?"

He is still suspicious despite the introductions and codes. She also still works for Cross Marian, the man his brother is also working for. A lot of things wouldn't turn out well if Tyki finds out what Lavi is doing. He is going to take everything with great caution.

"I guess it's fine. You really are his grandson with the way your acting. Here's my card. Contact me when you've made your decision. See you around," she said not leaving before taking a glass with her.

Before leaving with the drinks, the red head looked around to make sure that no one listened in their conversation. No one was there so he sighed with relief. He scolded himself for not observing that before spacing out.

No one else must know. He needs to be discreet with his works. He will set up a date he knew Tyki wouldn't be around and prepared himself for a lot of things.

Leaving the kitchen, he made sure to turn of the lights then went to the room where everyone was. Minutes after he left, a shadow moved.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: I hope this chapter didn't bore you. The chapters lately are having more details. I'm trying to make it exciting and full with intrigue and not boring but I'm not really sure if I'm successful with that. Do tell me your opinions about it and a lot of thanks if you did.<p>

Thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS' for reviewing. I'm glad that you like it.

Thanks to everyone reading this ^_^

Your opinions are very much requested for. It's fine if you don't. Thanks still.

* * *

><p>0417/2012


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

After so much careful planning, the red head contacted the lady and set up a date he knew that Tyki would be elsewhere. She gave directions where they'll meet up. He was surprised to find out that Cross was involved but then again it shouldn't be a surprise. She works for him and her knowledge would mostly come from him who has the position to have all access to the information he needed.

"So that's the kid," said Cross while smoking looking displeased. He always held that look when it's not women or alcohol.

"His name is Lavi Bookman," said Maria.

"Bookman... Ah that old man with dark rings in his eyes. So you're his grandson?" he asked with a cold look before drinking the glass of wine he held that put him in a better mood.

"Yes," the red head said calmly despite the intimidating aura he is feeling.

"I remember your mother, pretty. Too bad she was taken. You look like her removing that eye patch. What's there?"

"You met her?" the boy asked curiously while ignoring his question about the eye patch.

"That's not the point here. You said Magdala Curtain. What are you looking for?" the older man said irritated.

"The truth. I want to know the truth behind the deaths," he said with determination and focus.

"What is in it for me if I tell you the truth?" he said while his words slightly slurred due to his almost drunken state.

The red head was about to say something but was cut off.

"Don't look surprised. I don't give information like that for free."

"What can I do?"

"Money will do. I need to pay off some debts."

"Cross, riggin' money off a kid?" said Maria with a questioning look at the man.

"I don't have much," said the boy honestly.

"I haven't much time lately. Why don't you clean up my place once a week?" said Maria.

The man deeply sighed before agreeing to the idea. Their place really is a mess. Yes, their place. He and Maria live in the same apartment but regretfully not the same room.

"Fine, he can do that."

"Where?"

"I'll give you the details later."

"Come here, kid. You can only read through them, not take them," said Cross as he threw the key towards the boy who somehow caught it.

"Things you might find interesting are in that room," said Maria while pointing.

The boy nodded and went inside the room where there were a lot of documents. There was one locked drawer though where the key fit. He opened it and started reading.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

This is just hard to believe. He let me come here and read through the files just like that. I tried looking if the case about what happened to my parents is here but there's nothing but a blank folder with blank papers. Their names are there but the papers inside are gone, replaced with blank ones.

Did he notice this? Did he remove them himself?

Even the case about Tyki's parents are here. It's blank as well except for a few words.

A murder made to look like an accident. One survived, a kid named Lavi.

Nothing more besides what I already know, the truth I always hated. They died while I didn't. Why? Are Uncle Sheryl and Auntie Trisha going to die too?

No. They can't. They just can't. I have to do this fast so I can leave. I have to know the truth and end things. I have to so it won't happen again. I don't want it to happen again. It just can't.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I had been away in a social gathering and returned home to see Lavi slumped up on the couch sleeping. Road just grinned quietly while placing a finger on her lips to tell me to keep quiet. I returned the gesture and hid my laugh at the sight. She drew on his face and he didn't even stir. I guess he was that tired but I wonder why? Today wasn't the day for his shifts in work. I wonder what got him so exhausted. I didn't stay and went upstairs to my room.

* * *

><p>The red head woke up still tired and went to his own room. It was already night and he missed dinner. They didn't wake him up since he looked that tired which he was thankful for. He didn't really know how to face them after reading all those facts. It wasn't enough so he still needs to do more research. He sat down on the bed and stared into space thinking. He couldn't set his mind right and lied down and then he fell asleep.<p>

Tyki noticed the opened door and saw Lavi already transferred there and asleep. He just lied down there without pulling the covers nor changing and removing his shoes. Tyki lightly laughed to himself as he entered the room. Lavi was being like a kid again just falling asleep like that when he was too tired.

Tyki removed the shoes then pulled the red head up. He placed the covers above the red head so he won't be cold. His hand ruffled the strands of red hair then left the room closing the door behind him.

The red head's eyes opened after hearing the door close. He was asleep but startled awake when Tyki pulled him up in the right position on the bed. He was nearly falling in his previous position. Cheeks warmed for unknown reasons. It just did.

The gesture of ruffling his hair was remained a habit by the older one. He remembers it and the past memories. His older brother would often do that. It felt so much like back then. A small smile forms on his face as he falls into a dream.

* * *

><p>Waking up, Tyki smiled to himself feeling well after having a nice sleep. It had been a stressful week but his family was enough to put a smile on him and make him feel relaxed. Getting up, he took a shower, wore his clothes for his work then went downstairs for breakfast where the red head was already there surprisingly. He often rushed down after sleeping late. Maybe it was because the red head had been sleeping the day before all afternoon and night upon arriving back as he had heard.<p>

Road boasted about the shocked expression of the red head that morning when he looked into the mirror. He never noticed it when he went to his own room and Tyki somehow forgot about that and laughed along.

Tricia scolded Road lightly telling her what a young lady should and should not do. Sheryl just smiled as he drank the cup of coffee after giving an eye to his daughter and then to Tyki who seems aware but did not do anything.

After finishing breakfast, the red head went out for his part time job. He walked silently thinking until he reached the place. It was silent still.

Kanda hadn't been back to work yet. He never really needed it but Kanda didn't like asking money from Tiedoll when he needed it for personal things. He didn't like asking too much after everything the old man had done for him despite his character. He would never tell anyone that anyway. It was his secret that his friends know and pointlessly known by the man himself that kept quiet and just smiled.

"Lenalee, what's up? Moyashi seems depressed, much more depressed then before."

"Well, I don't really know how am I supposed to say it..."

"It's fine. I'll tell him," said Allen who appeared and heard their conversation.

He was silent and reluctant at first but said it anyway, "My teacher and friend just died. His name is Kevin Yeager. He's a teacher at our school. I think you know him. I knew him before going there and he was really kind. And now he died in an accident. It looked like an accident but I don't think it is. It's just sad. He's dead."

Lenalee held him in a hug trying to comfort him and said no more words. Lavi became silent but held smiles when he served customers. He's used to faking them that it wasn't hard. He left and went to the train station. He boarded one and then left when it was his stop. He walked for a few minutes until he reached an apartment. He knocked and minutes passed by before it was opened.

"You're here, junior. Sorry if it took awhile," said Maria who opened the door looking like she just rushed into changing clothes. She smelled like smoke or more like Cross. Heat rose to Lavi's face but tried to hide it.

The lady laughed saying how much of a kid he still is then let him enter the apartment that really looked like a mess.

"Cross is already at work. You can't touch the bedrooms although I doubt you will. I'm leaving you the keys. Place it here when you're done. Any questions?"

"Have you heard about the death of a man by the name of Kevin Yeager?"

"Where did you hear that? We didn't place him in the files yet," asked Maria looking surprised. "I know you are his grandson and all but-"

"He was a teacher at our school and my friend knows him. He said it was an accident but he said he didn't believe it. I was just confirming it with you. I guess I was right."

"I'm letting you off kid since you're his grandson but you should be careful with the information you know. Be careful where ever you go. I'm not responsible for you."

"Yeah, I will be careful."

"Good. I'll be leaving then," said Maria as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS' and 'Monkey Girl 13624' for reviewing. Thanks for reviewing. I'm really grateful.

Thanks to everyone reading this ^_^

Your opinions are very much requested for. It's fine if you don't. Thanks still.

* * *

><p>0429/2012


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The red head took the train back then walked home feeling tired. The apartment really was a mess with clothes on the floor, glasses not washed, papers scattered and things just everywhere. It had been such a mess ignored for months and maybe years. He guessed that they were that busy and maybe even if the lady tried cleaning up, the other would just distract her. He shook his head trying to remove the thought.

The apartment was left organized and clean but he didn't know how long will that last.

He couldn't even understand why did she just leave him their in the apartment alone. If he weren't taught well, the red head might have taken stuff they probably won't notice missing due to the mess. He couldn't understand at all the thinking of those two. He couldn't even understand how the older man was able to do his job well although not much happens. The only good thing is that something happens and that's all.

* * *

><p>Tyki went back to find Lavi sleeping on the couch again looking exhausted. He wondered what the red head had been doing to make him that tired to miss dinner again. Aunt Tricia was getting worried and asked Tyki to try and find out. He agreed even if he didn't exactly know how to find out. He can't just ask Lavi bluntly what he was doing in his time. He may be the older brother and have every right to be concerned but there is what we call privacy that everyone has a right to own and space.<p>

He tried to let the events flow by starting with waking up the red head.

"Lavi, wake up and go to your room."

"Too tired," the red head mumbled sleepily.

"Why?" Tyki asked as he gave a nudge to the red head trying to wake him up.

"Work. Let me sleep," he tried to get back to his position fighting Tyki's hand away from making him leave to disrupt his peaceful slumber.

"Work? What type of work?" asked Tyki curiously. The red head didn't answer back any more.

He took a deep sigh before deciding to use drastic measures. It would be embarrassing for him but they are brothers so if he act like it didn't bother him, it wouldn't.

* * *

><p>The red head's eye widened when he realized he was lifted up. From being sleepy, he was suddenly awake to realize that he was being carried by Tyki like one would do to a girl. It was much worse when Tyki carried him before on his back. It was the term they call being carried like a princess.<p>

"Tyki-nii! I'm awake! Put me down," he said trying to get down while his cheeks flushed red at the embarrassing position.

Road who looked out from her room giggled while Tricia merely smiled and Sheryl wasn't there yet. It would be a tale to make her husband laugh.

"Don't move much or you'll fall," said Tyki while trying to hide his laugh at Lavi's reaction. They were up the stairs which made the red head reluctantly agree to keep quiet for awhile or both of them will fall and it won't be good.

When they were up the stairs, Tyki brought them to Lavi's room where he placed the red head on the bed.

"What did you do that for?" asked Lavi while trying to hide his embarrassment but it still showed.

Tyki merely laughed as he took the covers and placed above the red head.

"You should know the difference between a couch and a bed. I know you're tired from what ever work you do but at least try to reach the room," he said while ruffling the red hair of Lavi.

With cheeks still flushed, Lavi tried to defend his 'bed'. "I'm just too tired. It is as soft and way much closer."

"Some people will also be using it," said the older. "But they can't since you are on it."

"It's not like anyone was using it," Lavi childishly tried to defend.

"They can't cause just as I've said, you are on it."

"Was. I'm not on it now," Lavi childishly complained.

They were bickering at each other like children.

"So what caused you to be so tired anyway? It wasn't like this before," said Tyki concerned.

"I was just doing some reading and other things."

"What reading and other things?"

"You'll get bored hearing about it."

"Try me."

"It isn't your business."

"Is that so? I guess I'll be leaving then. Have a good night, Lavi. Try not to stay up late and use all your time for reading and other things. Aunt Tricia is concerned," said Tyki as he left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I managed to get some things out from him but not all. He seemed to be so secretive about his reading and other things. It was also like back then when he was writing to a friend of his in another country. I wonder who that person was.

I do wonder what Lavi is doing lately.

Something is keeping him up and I'll try with some skills I've learned to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I couldn't believe that Tyki-nii actually did that. He really seemed too keen on finding out what I do. He kept on asking around our conversation.

I really should be more careful so that they wouldn't be suspicious and so that no one will get worried. It wouldn't really do if they find out what I'm doing. I have to be more careful.

Summer break is almost over too, school is coming near. I'm going to be a senior. There will be lot of new things that will happen. I hope Yuu-chan's doing alright. I didn't get to see him much. He still isn't in work. Maybe, he's helping out Tiedoll-sensei. That could be a reason.

Allen seems to be fine now and Lenalee's with him. The way they are together, you'd think something's up but there isn't. Poor Allen, it's quite obvious that he likes her and Lenalee does like him but it's more of as a friend and like a brother.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS' and 'Monkey Girl 13624' for reviewing. I'm really grateful. :)

Thanks to everyone reading this :)

Your opinions are very much requested for. It's fine if you don't. Thanks still. ^_^

* * *

><p>0502/2012


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The red head opened his cell to receive a call from Maria. He had given his number to her the other day so contact would be easier.

"Hey junior, come to my office. I need you to do work for me. Your brother's not here so just hurry up and stop your yapping," said a familiar and hated voice. It was Cross shouting in his ear then the line was cut before he could even protest since he planned on going elsewhere.

He sighed before standing up to get clothes and a hat that will cover his eye-catching hair. He started wearing clothes that won't identify him when doing odd jobs for Cross since it would be really bad if anyone found out what he was doing.

"Where are you going, Lavi?" asked Road curiously. "Can I come?"

"I'm going to read books," he said knowing she won't come if it's anything related to that.

"Oh, I'll stay. What time will you go home? Can we play?"

"It'll probably late. See you then if you're still awake," said Lavi as he rushed outside the back door and into the streets. He acted inconspicuously as he headed to the office.

"You're late, brat," Cross shouted at him as soon as he entered.

"You didn't exactly told me what time," said Lavi back at him with irritation but did not showed it and acted the part like a child being scolded. He was even scratching his head like a child does in most situations.

"Cross, you need to do your work. I'll tell junior what he needs to do for us," said Maria while calmly taking over.

"Yeah, I'll do it," replied the older man with frustration.

"Good afternoon, junior. See those piles there," she said while pointing.

He nodded after looking in the direction.

"Organize everything into the drawers," she simply said then left the room.

"What?" he asked with confusion but was not heard. He gave a deep sigh before walking over to the piles and started thinking how will he organize everything within the day. He doesn't exactly know how he was supposed to organize it but with a mind like his, he figured out how they wanted it. He based it on how most are arranged and disregarded the ones which are misplaced. It took many hours of his time and luckily, he was able to finish with enough time for him to eat dinner at home.

* * *

><p>The red head went back just in time to join them for dinner but he was so exhausted that Aunt Trish let him take his rest making him miss another dinner. He made sure to go to his room this time and locked the door. He really need to think of a way so things won't turn out like that again.<p>

Tyki wondered what the Lavi was doing and decided to look into it. Uncle Sheryl was getting worried as well besides Aunt Trisha. Road also told him something very interesting about the time when Lavi left. She said that he wore a hat and clothes she didn't think he owned. He covered it underneath his clothes which was weird since it was very hot.

Something was going on and he will find out about it.

* * *

><p>Summer break was over. School started once more. Road and Lavi were back at school. Tyki was back at his college. Nothing much changed for Sheryl and Trisha except for taking Road to school.<p>

"Hey, Lavi! We're over here," said Allen who was waving his hand to Lavi who was by the gate.

"Hello Moyashi! Hello Yuu-chan!" Lavi said cheerfully as he walked towards the pair.

"Lavi, it's Allen!" said the white haired teen to the red head.

A grumpy Japanese removed the sword from his sheath.

"What did you say, Baka Usagi?" said Kanda threateningly with his glare and katana.

"Yuu-chan, won't you put that back? I thought you were forbidden to bring that to school," said Lavi while shrinking away.

"Why you-"

"That's right. Put that sword back into its sheath, Yuu-kun. Then give it to me," said Tiedoll-sensei who suddenly appeared.

Kanda glared at the man but did as said.

"That's a good boy, Yuu-kun. I'll be going then," said Tiedoll leaving with the katana in his hands.

Kanda glared harder at the people who looked.

"Same old Yuu-chan," said Lavi only to run off for his dear life with Kanda on his trail.

The bell rung making them stop and return to their seats. Fate really just decided to play with them and make them classmates and seatmates at the same time again.

Their homeroom teacher came and then after that a new teacher was introduced.

"He will be replacing Kevin Yeager who passed away."

"I am Fiidora, your new teacher for history."

Kanda didn't really pay attention to such details but the red head acted strangely. For a slight moment, his visible eye was opened wide with fear and shock. Others did not see due to the fast change but Kanda saw it. There was something about that teacher he was really irritated with. It doesn't involve with just Lavi's reaction. There was something disgusting as Kanda puts it that he hates about the man.

He does hate almost everyone but there was something else different.

Especially returning to the fact hardly anything would have earned such a reaction from the annoying red head.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading. I know Bookman would have been the best teacher for history but sadly enough, he is no longer there. Sorry if it suddenly rushed back to school. Nothing much really happened there except the usual Lavi does work, errands and read with others being worried and Tyki trying to find out why.<p>

Thanks to 'LuckyLover12', 'Rei-Fokkusu' and 'Monkey Girl 13624' for reviewing. I'm really grateful. ^_^

* * *

><p>0530/2012


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**`Lavi  
><strong>

This isn't good at all. Why is he here? Shit. This is bad. It has been so long. Why is he suddenly here too?

Argh! I have to calm down. Yuu-chan might have seen me frown. No one else needs to know. I just have to stay calm like always...

I really hate this persona. I... it wasn't like this before. Think. I have to think. What should I do? When class ends, he might try again. I better run off fast. And on other days...? I really need to calm down and think. How can I avoid him? I'll also be needing a plan on how to lose him. I have to leave even if I'm not done yet.

I could tell that inspector but I don't trust him at all and Tyki-nii doesn't have to know anything. I should leave. When though? And how?

"Mr. Bookman?"

"Oi, Usagi," said an irritated Japanese.

"What?"

"You should listen to class," said the teacher.

"You were spacing out, baka," said Kanda.

"I was?"

"And now you've got detention."

"Shit! What did you just say?"

"You've got detention, Mr. Bookman."

How nice? I was trying to avoid this teacher and now I got some lone time with him. How the hell am I gonna escape this?

* * *

><p>School was over and the red head still receives heavy and murderous glares from the Japanese whom he got into trouble.<p>

"You owe me your life, baka usagi."

"I know. I know. I'll pay you with it. Just wait a little longer, Yuu-chan."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"I stopped counting at a hundred."

"I will kill you."

"Yes, yes, you will."

"Where are you guys going?" asked Allen.

"Detention."

"Wait, Lavi I understand but BaKanda?"

"You insolent..."

"Yuu, we need to go."

"I'll get back at you later, Moyashi!"

Allen laughed loudly to himself at the situation. This was just priceless. Kanda never got detention. No teacher ever dared and he doesn't really cause that much trouble in class. The only trouble that happened came ever since Lavi kept teasing him. He was usually quiet and kept to himself besides the ominous aura.

* * *

><p>Tyki walked towards the door and knocked. It was opened by a little girl who ran to him with joy.<p>

"Tyki! You're early!" she said after jumping onto him. Luckily, he was used to this and caught her all the time.

"Indeed I am," he said with a smile. "Where's Lavi?"

"He will be a bit late. He called awhile ago," said Road.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Come, let's play. Let's play since you're early today," said Road while jumping up and down after her feet touched the floor.

"Sure, sure. I'll just place my things inside my room."

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I wonder what's going on with Lavi? He has been acting strange ever since the summer break. I tried finding out things but not much helped. The places I heard he went to didn't seem suspicious or dangerous so it may seem that I'm just worrying too much.

"I'm back," said a red head.

"Welcome back, Lavi," said Road running towards him.

"Yeah, I'm home. How was your school?" asked Lavi.

"It was really fun. I made new friends," said Road with a big smile.

He seems fine right now. He's not tired like before meaning it might not have something to do with work.

It could simply be a time with his friends. It could be anything. Asking will make it easier but the problems lies in his cooperation.

* * *

><p>Lavi called Maria to ask help finding out information on his new teacher. She agreed to help only after he does the organizing again and correct a few papers. They may consider him a kid but as Bookman's grandson, they trust him enough with things they'd be lazy to do or rather things Cross would be lazy to do.<p>

She will start looking it up in the next week and possibly give it to him a week after that making it two weeks to wait for information.

He could try hacking files to make time short but there is no need to get in trouble for now. He needs to lay low which is why he asked helped from her.

The only problem left for now is trying to avoid the teacher.

* * *

><p>Tyki reads more clues about the murders and is gone from home most of the time due to work and increasing cases of murder.<p>

Tina Spark died.

She is a schoolmate of Lenalee's, a friend still even if not that close.

Lavi hears of the murder and tries looking into it. He managed to get some information easily thanks to Lenalee being acquainted.

It was quite late when he finished getting information on other things. It was nighttime already and hardly were there any people outside. He's in big trouble. He should have been back hours ago and he couldn't contact them back home since the battery's dead. He will just have to hurry so they won't worry any further than they possibly are.

He crossed a short cut he knew and ran really fast but the trip only took longer. There were strange men blocking his way. They were dealing with drugs. He hid by the garbage dump when he saw them and kept as quiet as he possibly can. When their attention was away from the noise, he tried to walk away unnoticed but his foot stepped on a slippery substance making him slip and seen.

"Hey, someone's here. There's a kid there. He must have seen it."

"Get him," the other said.

He got back up and ran as fast as he can. He needed to get away and back home really fast. Thinking he lost them, he sighed in relief only to be caught behind. He was about to call for help but they held his mouth shut.

"Now, what do we have here?"

"A strange kid playing pirate."

"Those get hanged, don't they?"

"But it'd be waste. We can sell this brat. He looks healthy."

"True, but he needs to be punished first, don't he?"

"Meddling in adult's business is a bad thing. Take him with us back to base."

"Yes, boss."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Shit! I need to get away. These bastards are up to no good obviously. There are three men in total. One is holding my left arm while the other my right. I would scream for help but they're both holding a knife against me. I need to be really fast if I want to get away. I can't be too slow else they'd hit me.

Ring. Ring.

One of them needs to answer the call. What luck I'm having. I can use this in one... two... three...

I pulled my arm away from the other man and kicked him faraway. I did the same with the other one who was on the phone. Both hit the wall in the alley we were in. All that's left is third man. I threw a punch at him but he easily blocked it. Shit, this is bad. He's strong. I'll have to run.

"We can't have that brat. You're not leaving," he said while crushing my hand that he held.

It hurt so much. I think he broke a bone or more. I winced in pain not noticing the coming hand that held my neck against the wall. My free hand tried to remove it but couldn't. He was so strong. I can't breathe.

Why am I remembering the past now? Tyki-nii doesn't hate me any more. I know he doesn't, right?

My head hurts. My vision is blurring..._ it's so dark._

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: After so long, here is the update :) I apologize for the long wait but I made it a 'bit' longer than the usual to make up for it? Hope you like it guys :) Even if it isn't actually a happy type of ending for this chapter.<p>

Thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS', 'Erstina 13624', 'H', 'Baka-Usagi49' and 'Sheelos-Wolf' for reviewing. I'm so thankful to you guys.

'Baka-Usagi49', thank you so much for all those reviews! I was seriously really shocked and happy when I saw those added reviews. Really, thank you so much :)

If a lot reviewed, I might update within the month, either this fic or Trust and Doubt (there is a possibility of both). I'm gonna be really busy lately this month but I'll try to manage if a lot would review. Many thanks if you did :) Thanks for reading. (cause the next one might come out the next month)

How come many are posting laven fics? there should be more LUCKY :)

Advance happy birthday, Lavi! :D

There is a possibility I might update one fic on his birthday :) (not telling which, it's a surprise but I think some(a lot) of you will like it. well i do)

* * *

><p>0807/2012


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Pain throbbed heavily in Lavi's head. His whole body felt so heavy. Waking up, he tried many times to open and close his eyes until he got a clear vision. He looked around finding himself in a room with white walls... a room in a hospital.

What happened?

Where was he...

How did he get here?

It was night. He had been in an alleyway and caught by three men. They threatened him with a knife. He almost escaped but the other one was just too strong.

Air was thinning. He couldn't breath. He was losing sight. It became dark...

and now, he's here. How?

The red head tried sitting up only to result with more pain.

"Lie down," said Aunt Tricia as she entered the room.

He did as said obediently.

She checked his temperature, grateful that he didn't get sick or any worse than his present condition.

"Don't move from here. Just stay and rest. We'll have a talk later on when you're all better. Rest."

"Yes, Auntie Tricia."

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

It isn't my shift today for work but I was called by Cross' secretary to pick up some documents to look over. Even when I have already arrived home and it's quite late, I had to leave again and I'm actually thankful.

Exiting the building, I pass by a shortcut instead of riding a cab at once to save added expenses. Passing by the streets, I hear a pained cry in the dark alleyway. Someone is probably being mugged. Reflexively, my hand reaches at the side to take the temporarily commissioned gun which isn't there.

I reached to my phone instead to call for back-up since I saw more than one person. There is something oddly familiar though about the man they targeted.

Shit! It's Lavi. What is he doing here?

It shouldn't have been done by impulse or instincts but I ran there to get him away from the man strangling him. I almost froze on the spot at the memory of my mistakes but I needed to take Lavi to safety. I didn't make a call and inside it screamed that I just have to keep him away from harm.

I did manage to remove him from there but received a deep cut at my shoulder. Looking at the red head, I see eyes closed. He was already unconscious upon losing breath. I settle him down at the side and disarmed the three men before putting them into place. It took awhile but I managed to restrain two of them. One escaped. I would have ran after him but I needed to bring Lavi back home. I called for the cops, gave a quick report on what happened. I insisted that we go home but they made us stay at the hospital. I called Uncle Sheryl on the way before losing consciousness and told him about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>`Kanda<strong>

Something's wrong with the idiot rabbit. He has been acting strangely and now he's absent. Moyashi said something about him running home late and was ganged up on by three men. Why was the idiot even late? Something's up. I don't even care but Lenalee and Moyashi won't stop talking. It's getting irritating even when he's not here physically.

He pisses me off so much with that fake smiles and laughter. I hate liars like him more than anything. You can't trust them. If something's bothering him, he should just say it...

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Hours later, I woke up again and ate the meal on the tray. It didn't taste that great at all like Auntie Tricia's cooking... not that I need to compare. She could have brought me food but didn't have time taking care of me now besides Road. After eating, I asked her what happened.

"Tyki found you and brought you here."

"Where is he?" I asked. How did he find me?

"He's at the other side. He received a deep cut."

A cut?!

"I'm fine, Auntie Tricia. I'm glad that you're up, Lavi," said Tyki as he entered the room with a bandaged arm. He didn't say any words yet but I knew similar to what Auntie Tricia is thinking, he wants to know why I was there and what happened.

"I just finished work late... took a shortcut and they tried taking them with me to shut me up after seeing them deal with drugs."

"You've been coming home late or too tired. It can't be your part-time job at Uncle Neah's," said Tyki who can't seem to take it anymore on how secretive I've been lately.

I know he's worried but I can't tell him. I can't. I tried to change the topic.

"How did you find me?"

"I was going home from the office after picking up a document. You're lucky that I found you," he said in an almost angry tone. I don't think he means it. He's just worried, right? He doesn't hate me? I-I'm making trouble for him. No... he won't kill me like that man almost did-

He wouldn't. Tyki-nii doesn't hate me. He just saved me... but I'm making trouble. I'm sorry, Tyki-nii. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I tried asking what has he been doing lately. I just have to know. It's making him lose sleep. He got into this situation because of it. I didn't mean to but released an angry tone. He turned quiet with eyes staring then looked down later on, scared as if something triggered a past fear.

Damn. When I found him, he was being strangled like I did back then. Were his memories triggered? I remember he said they were repressed once due to denial and a third time it repeats.

It's not happening right now, but why? Was it the tone of my voice? He did react like that before when I shouted cruel words at him.

Tears are on his eyes. The beating of his heart rose. Auntie Tricia hurriedly called for help. He was injected and calmed down till sleeping.

I'm sorry, Lavi. I didn't mean to sound that way. I'm sorry for having done that mistake from the past. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thank you so much for reading. I apologize. I'm really really sorry for making this update take a long time. Life's been busy where it often is.<p>

Do tell me your ideas regarding this chapter and fic. They help so please do tell them, my eyes are open to reading them as my ears to hearing. It will help so I'd know where I am in this fic. :)

Thanks to 'Erstine 13624' and 'Free of Mundane Thoughts' for reviewing. :D

* * *

><p>1212/2012


End file.
